My Own Justice
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: Tras un encontronazo con Roronoa Zoro cerca de una base de la Marina, Tashigi se verá envuelta, sin pretenderlo, en las aventuras de una de las tripulaciones más buscadas del Nuevo Mundo. La ya tambaleante visión de los piratas que recibió de Smoker va a venirse abajo, y la joven tendrá que decidir si va a cumplir las normas de la Marina o a seguir su propia justicia.
1. Chapter 1: ¡Pelea conmigo!

**Rebuscando entre viejos archivos he encontrado fragmentos de un fic que escribí hace un par de años, pero que nunca publiqué en ningún lado. Estoy de exámenes, y hasta las narices de ver el sol en la calle y no poder salir, así que entre tema y tema lo estoy arreglando, corrigiendo y completando. **

**En principio no sabría muy bien ubicar ésta historia, pero supongo que tras Punk Hazard, aunque no creo que Trafalgar Law aparezca en este fic… (Sorry, InWonderAli). Tomaoslo como un "what if...", como si no fuesen a ir a Dressrosa.**

**Tenía este fic esbozado desde hace tiempo, así que disculpadme si en alguna parte llamo teniente a Tashigi o capitán a Smoker; son Vicealmirante y Capitana ahora, espero no haceros un lío…**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni me llamo Echiiro ni me apellido Oda. Soy Drake Rhapsody y lo único que me pertenece en este fic es el argumento.**

**No prometo nada sobre la frecuencia de subida.**

**My Own Justice**

_Os pongo en situación: Nami ha sido capturada por la Marina y, obviamente, Luffy y su banda no iban a abandonarla sin más. Zoro y Sanji son los encargados de traerla de vuelta…_

Zoro espió por encima del muro.

_ Escucha, cocinero_ susurró_. Hay ciento y pico marines con espadas, otros cien con armas de fuego y unos diez o doce artilleros. Si no queremos montar un follón aquí tenemos que llegar al otro lado sin hacer ruido…

En ese momento, Nami apareció entre los soldados que custodiaban la puerta. Estaba encadenada, pero parecía que estaba bien. Sanji se levantó de un brinco y agitó los brazos.

_ ¿¡Pero qué haces!?_ Zoro intentó volver a bajarle tirando de su chaqueta_ ¡Que nos van a ver, idiota!

Demasiado tarde.

_ ¡NAAAAMI-SWAAAAANNNN!

Todas las armas disponibles en la plaza apuntaron hacia ellos. Un cañón destrozó completamente el murete tras el cual se escondían. Las balas volaron en su dirección.

_ ¡La madre que te…!_ Zoro frenó varios proyectiles con sus espadas_. ¡Voy a matarte, cocinero de mierda!

Sanji ya no le oía. Había echado a correr hacia Nami. El espadachín maldijo una vez más y salió tras él.

…

Nami oyó el grito de Sanji y vio a los dos jóvenes correr hacia ella. Maldición, ya iba siendo hora… Casi sin pensar se apartó un poco del marine que llevaba la cadena y dejó un buen trozo de la misma algo tenso; desde que Zoro había aprendido a cortar el acero podía romper esa clase de cosas sin dañar al prisionero, pero a ella le seguía dando un poco de miedo que las katanas del espadachín pasasen tan cerca de ella.

Zoro apartó a Sanji de un empujón y envainó las espadas.

_ _¡Itoryuu iai!__ desenfundó la _Wadou Ichimonji _ a una velocidad de vértigo y casi al instante estaba al otro lado de Nami, con el arma enfundada de nuevo_ _¡Shishi sonson!_

Las cadenas tintinearon al caer al suelo, rotas. Nami apenas tuvo tiempo de frotarse las muñecas para desentumecerlas, porque Sanji llegó hasta ella y, alzándola en volandas, la alejó de la pelea.

Zoro se vio de pronto rodeado de marines. Desenfundó sus katanas y las hizo girar a una velocidad de vértigo.

_ _¡Tatsumaki!_

Varios marines salieron por los aires, atrapados por el tornado, pero otros tantos ocuparon su lugar. Resopló, algo preocupado. ¿Podría contra todos?

Alguien se abrió paso hasta él de una soberbia patada que apartó de su camino a varios soldados. Frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Me echabas de menos, márimo?

_ No te necesito, cocinero_ espetó.

Sanji sonrió y encendió un cigarrillo.

Espalda contra espalda, ambos iniciaron el contraataque.

…

Un poco más allá, junto al río, la recién rescatada Nami se subía al _MiniMerry_ junto a Franky. El ingeniero echó un vistazo a la pelea y arrancó.

_ ¿No les esperamos?_ Preguntó la joven, preocupada.

_ Voy a adelantarme un poco en el río_ Explicó el cyborg_. Así les será más fácil llegar hasta nosotros. Además, tenemos el Sunny anclado en el otro lado de la isla.

Nami asintió y observó a los dos jóvenes en acción. No pudo dejar de sorprenderse de su fuerza y del buen equipo que hacían.

_ Es increíble lo bien que pueden llegar a trabaja juntos cuando no se están peleando…_ dijo Franky, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

El cyborg tenía razón. Los movimientos de Sanji y Zoro parecían perfectamente coordinados, pese a que ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a los ataques de su aliado: simplemente intentaban no interrumpirse mutuamente, siempre confiando en que el otro haría su parte dándolo todo.

…

_ Tashigi_ llamó Smoker_. Los soldados de la entrada de la ciudad tienen problemas.

La joven se presentó ante su superior con la espada preparada.

_ ¿Vamos a ir a ayudarles?

Smoker lanzó una gran humareda hacia el techo de la habitación.

_ No. Yo iré a ver qué ocurre_ decidió_. Reúne a unos cuantos soldados y ve al puerto. No dejéis que escape nadie. Tú_ señaló a un subordinado junto a la puerta_. Llama por el den-den mushi a todos los barcos de los alrededores y diles que patrullen la costa. Que no salga ni un solo barco de la zona. Si ven a una sola persona sin identificar que disparen.

…

Zoro se quitó de encima a un grupo de soldados de un solo mandoble. A sus espaldas, Sanji abrió camino de una patada.

_ ¡Vamos hacia el sur!_ le gritó al espadachín_. ¡El _Sunny_ está en la caleta del sur!

Echaron a correr.

Sanji llegó a la caleta donde estaba atracado el _Sunny_ a la carrera y echó algo en falta. No tuvo que volverse para adivinar que Zoro ya no le seguía.

_ ¡Joder!_ exclamó, y trató de volver sobre sus pasos para buscarle.

Un brazo se estiró hacia él desde el barco y lo atrajo hasta la cubierta con tanta fuerza que se golpeó de espaldas contra el palo mayor. Se le cortó la respiración.

_ ¿Y Zoro?_ le preguntó Luffy, inclinándose sobre él.

La mano de Sanji le agarró por el cuello de la camisa. El cocinero escupió la colilla de su cigarro al suelo.

_ No vuelvas a hacer eso_ amenazó, intentando recuperar el resuello_, o te juro que te cambio la cara de una patada.

Lejos de asustarse o sentirse intimidado, Luffy se rió despreocupadamente. Algo cabreado, el cocinero soltó a su capitán y se levantó.

_ Ese márimo idiota se ha vuelto a perder…_ bufó.

…

_ Mierda…

Miró a su alrededor. Había llegado a un puerto, pero no parecía la cala en la que habían desembarcado. Además, estaba solo.

Tras él aparecieron unos veinte marines. Derrotarlos fue un juego de niños.

Bien, tendría que volver sobre sus pasos antes de que los barcos se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí y comenzasen a disparar…

_ ¡No des un solo paso más, Roronoa!

Una joven le cortaba el paso, apuntándole con una espada desenvainada.

_ ¿Otra vez tú?_ se quejó envainando a _Wadou Ichimonji__. Ya te derroté una vez, no me hagas volver a hacerlo.

Tashigi enrojeció de furia y avanzó un paso.

_ Ésta vez será diferente_ Espetó.

_ Si tanto deseas vencerme… ¿por qué me dejaste escapar en Arabasta? ¿Y en Punk Hazard?_ contraatacó él_. ¿Por qué tú y Smoker…? No, déjalo. No tengo ningún interés en saberlo.

_ Aquella vez fue distinto_ Tashigi aflojó la mano con la que empuñaba a _Shigure__. Aquella vez en Alubarna, incluso en Punk Hazard… estabais de nuestra parte. No puedes herir a tus aliados.

Zoro sonrió, sarcástico. Tashigi volvió a apuntarle con la espada.

_ ¡Pero no esta vez!_ estaba enfadada_. Esta vez no voy a dejarte escapar. Voy a quitarte esa katana y a entregarte al Gobierno Central.

_ Será una gran recompensa… creo que piden 160.000 por mi cabeza_ desenvainó a _Wadou Ichimonji__. Pero aún tienes que vencerme.

La joven se puso en guardia. ¿La estaba subestimando?

Las katanas chocaron.

A lo lejos se oyó un trueno. Nubes de tormenta se acumulaban sobre el pueblo.

Las espadas volvieron a chocar.

Una y otra vez, sin que ninguno de los dos combatientes lograse hacer retroceder al otro.

Los golpes de Tashigi eran rápidos, certeros y fuertes, demostrando un largo y arduo entrenamiento.

Pero la katana de Zoro había enfrentado muchos peligros y cortado todo tipo de materiales. Los ojos del espadachín habían visto muchas cosas, y desde luego sus brazos no iban a temblar ante otra espada, por muy bueno que fuese su oponente.

Y Tashigi era muy diestra, pero la diferencia entre ella y Zoro era abismal. Se notaba que el joven estaba esquivando todos los golpes, casi con aburrimiento, lo que la enfureció.

_ ¡Maldita sea, pelea en serio!_ le gritó.

Él sonrió, irritantemente tranquilo, y empezó a atacarla como si estuviese molestando a un niño pequeño.

Tashigi luchó por llegar a dañar algún punto del cuerpo de su adversario, pero él desviaba todos los ataques casi perezosamente.

_ Maldita sea…_ masculló.

Subió el ritmo, fue más rápido y golpeó más fuerte. Hubo un momento en que su acero rozó la mejilla del pirata, haciéndole un pequeño corte superficial. Zoro empezó a pelear en serio, aunque sin desenvainar sus otras espadas.

…

_ ¡Capitán, hay individuos no autorizados en el muelle!

El capitán miró hacia donde le señalaba su subordinado con los ojos entrecerrados. Sacó de su bolsillo un catalejo y lo desplegó. Casi se le cayó de las manos.

_ ¡Válgame el cielo, pero si es Roronoa Zoro!_ exclamó_. ¡Den la orden a los demás barcos de disparar al puerto!

_ Pero mi capitán…

_ ¡Son órdenes del Vicealmirante Smoker! ¡Disparad a ese pirata!

…

De pronto, Zoro se lanzó hacia ella. Tashigi, por reflejo, levantó la espada, que fue a clavarse en el hombro izquierdo del pirata, atravesándolo. Aguantando un grito de dolor, pasó los brazos a ambos lados de la joven y, mientras la sujetaba con uno, blandió a _Shisui_ con el otro.

Después giró sobre sí mismo, tan rápido que Tashigi perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada al suelo, arrancando sin querer el acero de la carne del joven. Asustada, se cubrió la cabeza con el brazo.

Una explosión.

Abrió un ojo.

Una bala de cañón humeante y cortada por la mitad yacía detrás de Zoro, que se alzaba de pie frente ella. Sangraba muchísimo, pero no parecía darse cuenta.

El pirata la miró un momento y luego se dio la vuelta, cortando otra bala que se dirigía hacia ellos. Tashigi pudo ver entonces la quemadura de la explosión en su espalda, por debajo de los jirones del abrigo.

Y la Marina les bombardeaba desde el mar, demasiado lejos como para darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí…

_ Tashigi, levántate y corre_ oyó que le decía el joven, sin mirarla_. Si salgo de ésta continuaremos nuestra pelea, tienes mi palabra. Ahora vete de aquí.

_ Pero…

_ ¡Largo!

Se puso la espada blanca en la boca. Otra bala cayó partida a sus pies. Y otra. Y otra. Tashigi se arrastró hacia una esquina y se puso de pie, oculta tras la piedra.

"Tengo que salir de aquí" pensó, y echó a correr calle abajo, sin mirar atrás.

Tras ella, Zoro suspiró imperceptiblemente. Se quitó el pañuelo del brazo y se lo anudó alrededor de la cabeza con una fiera sonrisa. Si iba a morir allí, al menos daría de qué hablar.

Se lanzó como un relámpago hacia los barcos.

**¡Bueno! Esto ha sido todo por hoy... Espero que os guste.**

**Eso sí, para saber que os ha gustado necesito por lo menos que le deis a favorito, y ya si veis que tengo gazapos o fallos u otro tipo de crítica constructiva, Reviews _onegai_!**


	2. Chapter 2: Convaleciente

**¡Ya estoy aquí otra vez! He tardado poco en reorganizar ésta parte, pero a medida que va avanzando el fic tengo las cosas más caóticas y me llevará algo más de tiempo… de todas formas espero no tardar mucho en subir cada capítulo, a lo máximo dos semanas :)**

**One Piece no me pertenece, no tengo imaginación suficiente como para sacarme tanto Grand Line de la manga... (Alabada sea la mente de Oda)**

**Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a los que me habéis dejado reviews! Cuento con vuestra opinión ;)**

Tashigi tropezó y cayó de bruces en el empedrado. Se levantó y volvió la vista a la calle por la que acababa de venir. Aquel pirata acababa de salvar su vida… ¿Y ella iba a huir?

"Tiene la espada que juré arrebatarle" se dijo, pero no volvió sobre sus pasos.

Cuando decidió volver al puerto ya no quedaba nadie de pie allí. Un par de barcos yacían encallados y completamente astillados en los muelles. Los soldados se amontonaban entre los toneles rotos y los jirones de las velas. Y en medio de todo aquel caos había un cuerpo tirado en medio de un charco de sangre. Sin duda alguna, había sido el último en caer.

El cielo nublado eligió ese preciso instante para empezar a llover.

Apartándose el pelo empapado de la cara, Tashigi se agachó junto al cuerpo del pirata. Aún sostenía en las manos las dos espadas malditas. _Wadou Ichimonji _había caído de la boca de su dueño para ir a estrellarse un poco más allá. Se acercó hasta ella.

Un sonido la detuvo. Un quejido apenas audible.

Se volvió. ¿Era posible que un hombre que había perdido tanta sangre siguiera vivo?

Evidentemente, la marine no le conocía lo suficiente.

Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo del pirata y puso dos dedos en su cuello. Aún tenía pulso, aunque muy débil.

Vaciló.

Luego alargó el brazo hacia la empuñadura de _Wadou Ichimonji_.

Ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando la mano llena de sangre del pirata la agarró fuertemente por la muñeca, haciéndole daño; Roronoa Zoro había levantado un poco la cabeza y la miraba, respirando pesadamente.

_ Esa… no…_ farfulló, y volvió a perder el conocimiento. Tashigi liberó su mano y se frotó la muñeca, asustada.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el único sonido que se oía era el de la lluvia cayendo.

Finalmente, y con un suspiro, recogió la hermosa espada blanca y la _Kitetsu _del suelo y las metió en sus fundas, en el cinto de Roronoa. Separó los dedos del pirata de la empuñadura de la otra espada y la guardó en su sitio.

Se pasó un brazo de Roronoa por los hombros y le levantó del suelo, trabajosamente.

_ Hay que ver_ resopló_, lo que tiene que hacer una para ganarse el respeto de un hombre.

…

_Kuina… _

_¿Era Kuina?_

_Veía un rostro cerca del suyo, difuminado, como si lo observase a través de una neblina. Un rostro que creía que no volvería a ver. ¿Estaría muerto él también? No, sentía dolor. Se sentía vivo, aunque por poco._

_Entonces… ¿estaría muriéndose? ¿Estaba Kuina con él realmente?_

_La llamó._

…

Le había costado un montón llegar hasta la casa que le habían asignado en aquella ciudad y subir el peso muerto del pirata por las escaleras pero lo había logrado. Seguía con vida, a pesar de que no se había movido un ápice.

Tumbándole en la cama, Tashigi apartó los restos del abrigo manchado de sangre y barro del joven para poder vendarle la herida del hombro. Al hacerlo dejó su pecho al descubierto.

Además de la enorme cicatriz que lo cruzaba desde el hombro izquierdo a la cadera derecha, tenía heridas de balas por todas partes, y varias quemaduras provocadas sin duda por los estallidos de las bombas. Había sacado la mayor parte de las balas de la carne y había lavado y vendado las heridas del joven como mejor había podido. Sin embargo, sus conocimientos médicos dejaban mucho que desear.

Justo cuando salía por la puerta para ir a buscar agua y ropa limpia, él se había movido y había hablado.

Se acercó a él. Estaba llamando a alguien. Sin saber qué hacer le apretó la mano. Él entreabrió el ojo.

Intentó hablar y le falló la voz. Tashigi estaba segura de que tenía demasiada fiebre como para ver con claridad. Su mano se movió tanteando su cintura, donde debieran estar sus armas.

_ Tranquilo_ le dijo, no muy segura de ser escuchada_. Están enteras. Te las devolveré cuando despiertes del todo.

El espadachín volvió a perder la conciencia. Bajo él, la sábana llena de sangre reclamaba un cambio urgente.

Bajó a la cocina.

Las paredes sostenían varios carteles de busca y captura, los más urgentes: el Pelirrojo Shanks, Shirohige, miembros fugados de Barroque Works… y por supuesto los miembros de la banda de Monkey D. Luffy y Roronoa Zoro.

La puerta se abrió al recibir una violenta patada desde el exterior. Tashigi se giró en redondo y tendió la mano hacia su katana. Mugiwara no Luffy entró como un tornado en la habitación.

_ ¡¿Dónde está Zoro?!_ exclamó. Tashigi tomó su arma y apuntó con el filo al joven.

_ Monkey D. Luffy… No deberías estar aquí_ dijo.

_ ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¿Dónde está Zoro? ¿Está bien?

_ Está bajo custodia de la Marina _ mintió ella, intentando poner su mejor cara de póker_. Tienes tres segundos para salir de aquí o acabaré contigo.

Luffy miró hacia todas partes, tomó aire y gritó:

_ ¡ZOOOOOOOROOOOOO!

Tashigi se interpuso entre él y la salida, katana en ristre. Luffy la miraba, muy serio.

_ Sé que me estás mintiendo_ dijo_. ¡Como si Zoro fuese a dejarse atrapar por la Marina! ¡Él va a convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo, puede con todos vosotros!

Tashigi bajó el arma, pillada en falta. Luffy la apartó de la puerta y subió escaleras arriba.

_ ¡Espera!_ gritó ella, y subió tras él.

Lo alcanzó en la puerta de su cuarto. Se había quedado parado en el umbral con los ojos desorbitados.

_ ¿Q-qué le ha pasado?_ preguntó señalando la cama.

Tashigi no respondió. Envainó la espada y le agarró por la camisa.

_ Vamos, sal de aquí_ ordenó_. Te lo contaré abajo, ahora necesita descansar.

Algo reticente, Luffy se apartó del umbral y dejó que la joven cerrase la puerta.

…

_ Así que te salvó la vida…

Tashigi se abrazó las rodillas y asintió. Luffy y ella estaban sentados en el pequeño porche de la entrada.

_ Ya veo… Entonces estás cuidando de él _ Luffy suspiró, aliviado_. ¡Menos mal!_se levantó con una amplia sonrisa_. Voy a avisar a los demás de que está bien… creo que Chopper tendría que echarle un vistazo…

_ ¿Chopper?

_ Sí, es nuestro médico… Espero que no te importe que le traiga hasta aquí…

Tashigi dudó. Si traía más piratas a su casa y la descubrían estaba perdida… pero Roronoa necesitaba atención médica, y ningún doctor querría atender a un pirata… a excepción de uno que ya lo fuera.

_ Está bien _ concedió_. Pero… que no os vean venir aquí, ¿vale?

_ ¡De acuerdo!_ exclamó Luffy, y echó a correr.

Tashigi se quedó un momento sentada, mirando la calle por la que había desaparecido el Sombrero de Paja.

Luego subió al piso de arriba.

Roronoa seguía como le había dejado. Las dudas acerca de si vivía aún se disiparon al acercar la mano a su boca: un tenue aliento rozó sus dedos.

Suspiró aliviada.

_ Si es verdad lo que dicen de tu encontronazo con Kuma y Kizaru _le dijo, sin esperar respuesta_, entonces esto no te matará. No sé cómo lo haces, Roronoa. Tienes más vidas que un gato.

Le observó atentamente. El joven tenía muy mal aspecto, desde los pantalones rotos y manchados de sangre hasta la cara llena de cortes. ¿Y desde cuándo tenía esa cicatriz en el ojo? No ayudaba mucho el fantasma de la fiebre que sobrevolaba su cabeza.

Casi sin darse cuenta, apoyó el dorso de la mano en su mejilla; estaba ardiendo.

En ese momento, el joven se movió y abrió los ojos.

_ Kuina…_ llamó. Tenía la mirada perdida y la respiración pesada. Deliraba, sin duda_. ¿Dónde… estoy?

Tashigi tardó un rato en darse cuenta que el joven se dirigía a ella.

_ No soy… _ empezó a decir, pero se detuvo_. No te preocupes, estás a salvo. El chico del sombrero de paj… Luffy_ se corrigió_, viene hacia aquí con un médico. Te pondrás bien.

Él la miró todo lo fijamente que puede mirar alguien cuya vista se nubla por la pérdida de sangre. No dio muestras de reconocerla.

Abajo sonó un ruido.

_ ¿Espadachina?

Mugiwara.

Tashigi salió al pasillo y se asomó a la escalera. El joven subió sonriente, seguido por un pequeño animal que llevaba pantalones, un sombrero rosa y una mochila azul.

_ ¿Para qué has traído un mapache?_ preguntó_. ¿Dónde está ese médico tuyo?

_ ¡NO SOY UN MAPACHE, MALDITA SEA!_ Gritó la criatura_. Soy un reno, ¡Cualquiera podría saberlo!

Se enfurruñó y le dio la espalda al subir la escalera.

_ Éste es nuestro médico_ Aclaró Luffy.

Anonadada, Tashigi les dejó entrar en el cuarto. Inmediatamente el pequeño reno_ que la joven identificó entonces como la mascota de los 60 Belis, el mismo animalito que había curado a los niños de Punk Hazard_ abrió su mochila y extrajo varios útiles médicos.

_ Zoro, ¿Puedes oírme?_ preguntó.

El espadachín volvió a abrir el ojo.

_ ¿Chopper?_ dijo con esfuerzo_. ¿Qué…?

A una señal del reno, Luffy sacó a Tashigi de la habitación.

_ Creo que tendrá que operar_ explicó_. No es algo agradable, créeme…

_ Pero… ¿estará bien?

_ ¡Por supuesto que sí! _ parecía que nada haría a Luffy perder su sonrisa_. Él es fuerte, ha pasado por cosas peores. Y Chopper es un médico insuperable.

…

Hacía ya una hora que el reno y Mugiwara se habían marchado. Según el primero no convenía mover al herido por el momento.

_ Si se mueve, sus heridas podrían volver a abrirse_ había advertido. Luego le había tendido un frasquito de medicina_. Dale esto para que le baje la fiebre, y procura que no se levante… aunque probablemente eso sea l primero que haga…

_ Nosotros nos vamos_ se había despedido Mugiwara_. Volveremos mañana.

_ ¿Por qué confiáis en mí? Soy del otro bando…

Mugiwara había ampliado su sonrisa y se había cruzado de brazos.

_ Si no se pudiera confiar en ti, Zoro no te hubiese salvado la vida_ había dicho_. Como su Capitán, confío en que sabe lo que hace. Mañana volveremos a por él.

Tashigi puso la mano sobre la frente de Roronoa. Parecía que la fiebre había bajado. Ahora parecía que el joven descansaba tranquilo, sin delirios.

Arrodillada como estaba, apoyó la cabeza en el colchón, en las sábanas recién cambiadas, con la idea de cerrar los ojos un momento y luego ponerse a hacer cosas.

Pero se quedó dormida.

…

Se despertó de pronto, sin razón. Tal vez ya había dormido lo suficiente, o tal vez el ruido de la lluvia que volvía a caer había llegado hasta él.

Se incorporó, dolorido. Apenas sabía dónde estaba. Recordaba vagamente el morro peludo de Chopper, el sombrero de paja de Luffy y… ¿a Kuina? Imposible.

Un breve vistazo abajo disipó las dudas.

Tashigi dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón, arrodillada en el suelo.

Al principio la miró, desorientado. Luego recordó lo ocurrido en el muelle. No le costó deducir lo que había pasado después de perder la conciencia.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta todo lo sigilosamente que pudo. Tenía que encontrar sus katanas y salir de allí cuanto antes…

_ ¿A dónde vas?

Se detuvo en la puerta, con una mueca.

"Me pilló" se dijo. Dio media vuelta, cansino. Tashigi se había levantado.

_ Vuelve a tumbarte ahora mismo, Roronoa_ ordenó con voz firme_. Deberías estar muerto con esas heridas, así que, por favor, no te muevas.

_ Yo no puedo morir_ contradijo él con una mano en el picaporte_. Aún no.

_ Pues es lo que vas a conseguir si no descansas.

Zoro fingió no haberla oído. Salió del cuarto.

_ ¿A dónde vas? _ repitió Tashigi. Atravesó la distancia que la separaba de la puerta y le cogió del brazo_. Vuelve a acostarte, has estado muy mal…

Zoro se la quito de encima, o lo intentó, porque cuando movió el brazo vio las estrellas. Ella lo notó, pero no le soltó.

_ Te lo dije_ tiró de él hacia la cama_. Vuelve a tumbarte, el médico de tu tripulación dijo que no te movieras…

_ ¿Y desde cuándo los marines se preocupan por la salud de los piratas?_ dijo él_. ¿Qué habéis hecho con Luffy, Chopper y los demás?

_ ¿_Habéis_? ¡Ah!_ comprendió Tashigi_. No… no eres ningún prisionero, estás en mi casa porque te he traído yo. No voy a arrestarte, al menos de momento. Recuerda que me debes una pelea.

Zoro se sentó y se llevó una mano a la herida del hombro.

_ A ver si lo he entendido… _ reflexionó_. Dices que me has traído a tu casa para curarme, que le pediste ayuda a Chopper y que no vas a arrestarme, pese a que estoy en vuestras malditas listas de buscados. ¿De verdad pretendes que me crea eso?

Tashigi fue a decir algo, pero se calló. Tenía razón, carecía de toda lógica…

_ Me da igual que me creas o no, no estás bajo arresto_ dijo al final_. Pero no puedes irte de aquí. Todavía no, al menos.

Zoro sonrió sarcásticamente.

_ ¿Me lo vas a impedir tú?

_ No tienes tus espadas, Roronoa, y yo sí voy armada_ observó ella, preparándose para desenvainar.

Zoro se levantó de nuevo, casi desafiante. Tan rápido como pudo, Tashigi desenfundó y le puso el filo en el cuello. Zoro se echó hacia atrás y luego fue hacia ella como una bala. Antes de que la joven pudiese darse cuenta, el espadachín la había empujado contra la pared y apretaba los dedos en torno a su muñeca, con tanta fuerza que tuvo que soltar el arma. Zoro la atrapó al vuelo. Ahora era ella la que tenía una espada en la garganta.

Se quedó quieta, asustada y a la vez furiosa. Había vuelto a perder, como aquella vez en Longetown…

Entonces Zoro dejó escapar una mueca de dolor y se apoyó en la pared, llevándose una mano al hombro herido. Tashigi evitó el arma y se colocó a su lado.

_ Te dije que te estuvieses quieto… se ha abierto la herida_ le empujó de nuevo hacia la cama y le obligó a sentarse_. Tengo que volvértela a vendar, aunque no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo tan bien como el reno…

Sacó algunos rollos de vendas del botiquín y empezó a quitar las que llevaba puestas, ya manchadas de sangre. Zoro se dejó tratar, un poco mareado y bastante dolorido. La joven vendó el hombro herido como mejor supo, y luego se levantó a recuperar su katana, que el espadachín había dejado caer sin darse cuenta. Examinó la hoja para comprobar que no estaba mellada y enfundó.

_ No sé qué más pruebas tengo que darte para que me creas_ bufó, enfadada_. Si de verdad fuese a arrestarte ni me molestaría en curarte, dejaría que te fueses desangrando hasta la celda de Impel Down.

Zoro no respondió.

Tashigi salió un momento del cuarto y volvió con las katanas del espadachín. Se las dejó sobre la cama sin muchos miramientos.

_ Ya está, ahora sí que puedes irte cuando quieras_ le espetó, y salió de la habitación.

Zoro no se movió. Estaba algo aturdido aún. No le veía ningún sentido a aquello… ¿Desde cuándo los Marines ayudaban a los piratas? Bueno, Aokiji había dejado marchar a Robin de pequeña y una vez más en Wather 7, y el mismo Smoker había renunciado a detenerles en una ocasión… por no hablar de la ayuda masiva recibida por parte de los Marines en Alubarna, o la alianza casi forzosa del G-5 con Law y con ellos mismos en los laboratorios de Caesar.

Pero habían sido situaciones específicas. El incidente de Enies Lobby y la Búster Call de Ohara no cuadraban con la idea de justicia del ex-Almirante, Smoker habría muerto de no ser por ellos, en Arabasta salvar el país había cobrado más importancia que detener a un puñado de piratas, y en Punk Hazard todos habían peleado hombro con hombro, bajo las instrucciones del Shichibukai.

¿Qué excusa tenía Tashigi para actuar así? Vale, Zoro había salvado su vida, pero al llevarle a su casa y traer más piratas a ella estaba poniéndose en peligro.

Se levantó y sujetó sus katanas en la haramaki. Había un par de cosas que necesitaba aclarar.

Encontró a su "anfitriona" abajo, en la cocina, con un libro. Ella fingió no haberle visto y siguió leyendo. Zoro observó los carteles de "se busca" sin mucho interés y se sentó en una silla junto a la ventana.

Viendo que no podía seguir ignorándole, Tashigi cerró el libro.

_ ¿Qué miras?_ preguntó.

Zoro se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos.

_ Me gusta tu cocina_ comentó, sarcástico a más no poder_. Bonitos pósters.

Ahogó un grito cuando el libro de Tashigi le acertó en el hombro herido.

_ ¿¡Pero a ti qué te pasa!?_ exclamó.

_ Basta ya de sarcasmos, maldito desagradecido_ espetó ella_. Me estoy jugando bastante teniéndote aquí, y no veo ni una sola muestra de gratitud por tu parte.

_ ¡Pero no tienes que ser tan bruta!

Tashigi se levantó, recogió su libro y salió de la habitación, muy digna.

_ Tus nakamas vendrán a recogerte más tarde_ dijo desde el pasillo.

Ninguno de los dos se fijó en la gorra blanca que asomó a la ventana un segundo y luego echó a correr.

...

_ ¡Vicealmirante Smoker!

El hombre levantó la cabeza del periódico. Seguía enfurecido por la huida de los Sombreros de Paja y por la desaparición de Roronoa Zoro, al que supuestamente habían acorralado en el puerto el día anterior. Tampoco había rastro de Tashigi, y el hombre empezaba a preocuparse.

_ Informa_ ordenó con brusquedad.

_ ¡Señor, Roronoa ha encontrado la casa de Tashigi!_ El hombre se llevó una mano a la sien.

Smoker se levantó como un bólido… y se volvió a sentar. Maldición, había recibido órdenes estrictas de permanecer esperando una llamada del Cuartel General, y esas no podía pasárselas por el forro.

_ Organiza una partida de rescate y captura_ ordenó_. ¿Cuál es la situación del pirata?

_ Está herido de gravedad, señor_ contestó el subordinado_. No será difícil arrestarle si inutilizamos sus espadas.

Smoker se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de pensar un plan adecuado… Pobre niña, ¿cómo habría hecho ese perro para encontrar su casa? ¿La habría derrotado?

_ ¿Está Tashigi bien?

_ No presentaba rastro de heridas, Vicealmirante.

Suspiró aliviado. Debía tenerla de rehén, era lo más lógico… pero no cuadraba con el perfil del espadachín el hacer rehenes…

_ Llévate un escuadrón bien completo_ decidió sobre la marcha_. No gastéis munición y atacad en grupos grandes. Capturadlo y traedlo. Si lo creéis absolutamente necesario disparad a matar. Es probable que ni yo ni el G-5 estemos aquí cuando volváis, pero dejaré a alguien al mando. Y decidle a Tashigi que me llame, tengo órdenes que darle.

Mientras el soldado salía, sonó el den den mushi. Smoker lo cogió, sabiendo que iban a interrumpir su persecución del nieto de Garp y a destinarle provisionalmente a otro sitio. Confiaba lo suficiente en su subordinada como para saber que sobreviviría.

**Y esto es todo por hoy! Espero no estarlo alargando mucho... **

**Lo de siempre, si veis que hay errores o demás ruegos y preguntas, reviews, _onegai_, serán bien recibidas :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Rescate

**Seguimos con el fanfic!**

**Antes de nada muchísimas gracias de nuevo a los que comentáis, me subís la moral un montón y me dais más ganas de escribir! :)**

Tashigi levantó la cabeza, alarmada. Abajo se oían voces y golpes. Bajó por las escaleras, preparada para cualquier cosa.

Abajo, en la cocina, unos veinte marines apuntaban a Roronoa con sus armas. El pirata tenía las katanas desenvainadas, y a sus pies yacía herido el primer marine que había osado atacarle en solitario. Tashigi vio cómo le temblaban los brazos; en esas condiciones no podía pelear, seguro que todavía tenía fiebre… además, había perdido mucha sangre. Estaba claro que en esos momentos no era rival para nadie.

En ese instante, Roronoa se tambaleó y cayó sobre una rodilla. Casi al mismo tiempo se le echaron encima la mayoría de los marines, desarmándole e inmovilizándole.

El pirata se encontró de pronto en el suelo, mientras alguien sobre él le retorcía el brazo herido a la espalda para ponerle unas esposas. Apretó los dientes intentando no gritar de dolor.

Una patada en el estómago le dejó casi sin respiración.

_ ¿Dónde está Tashigi?_ preguntaron.

No pudo responder. Bastante tenía con intentar recuperar el resuello.

_ ¡Contesta, perro!

El siguiente golpe le dio en la cara. Fue como abrir la veda. Los marines empezaron a pegarle patadas, mientras exigían saber dónde estaba Tashigi, sin darle tiempo a responder.

Cuando Tashigi logró reaccionar ante tamaña injusticia, Zoro había recibido más golpes de los que pueden ser contados.

_ ¡Estoy aquí!_ gritó. Bajó la escalera y se colocó de rodillas junto al pirata_. ¡Dejadlo ya! ¡Ya está, estoy bien y está desarmado! No tenéis por qué pegarle… ¿Quién os ha dicho que vinierais?

_ Fue el Vicealmirante Smoker… recibimos un informe de que estabas prisionera…

_ Pues no era cierto.

Zoro abrió el ojo y la miró, de nuevo desconcertado. Estaba haciéndose la ofendida. Intentó incorporarse, decir algo, pero Tashigi siguió hablando:

_ Yo podía sola con él_ afirmó, fingiendo indignación_. Ahora, espero que tengáis la capacidad suficiente como para que llegue vivo y de una pieza al cuartel de este pueblo. Aún hay información que sacarle…

Entre dos marines levantaron a Zoro y le obligaron a caminar. No eran los soldados del G-5, de haberlo sido habrían recordado que el pirata y su capitana habían derrotado juntos a Monet, la arpía de nieve. Tashigi fue todo el trayecto hasta el cuartel a su lado, evitando así más maltratos, cosa que Zoro agradeció en silencio.

Pero cuando llegaron a su destino, Tashigi fue llamada al den den mushi. Se llevaron a Zoro hasta las mazmorras y, esposado como estaba, le propinaron tal paliza que muchos se asombraron al ver que seguía vivo cuando le arrojaron de cualquier manera en su celda.

Zoro no se movió cuando le dejaron solo. Se quedó tendido de costado, intentando recuperar el resuello.

…

Tashigi suspiró.

_ Está bien, Smoker-san. Me quedaré aquí y me aseguraré de que Roronoa no escapa…

El den den mushi se desconectó.

La joven preguntó el camino a las celdas, manifestando el deseo de vigilar personalmente al prisionero.

Bajó por las escaleras y luego fue por un pasillo largo, tras el cual había más escaleras. Las celdas estaban bajo el nivel del mar, y estaban todas vacías; hacía apenas dos días que había zarpado de allí un barco hacia Impel Down, y se había llevado con él a todos los presos.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido a la celda de Roronoa, ocultándose tras un saliente de la pared. El pirata estaba tendido en el suelo cerca de los barrotes. Tashigi sintió una rabia inmensa hacia sus propios compañeros de la marina cuando vio el estado en que se encontraba. ¿Qué clase de persona se ensañaría de aquella manera con un hombre herido y enfermo?

Roronoa abrió los ojos y se incorporó, ahogando un quejido.

_ Sé que estás ahí_ dijo.

Tashigi se sentó delante de la celda, sintiéndose muy culpable de repente. Ella servía a la justicia, pero ¿qué clase de justicia era aquella, que permitía semejante abuso?

_ Lo siento mucho…_ murmuró, apesadumbrada.

_ No es culpa tuya.

_ Sí que lo es, debería haberte encubierto…

_ Ahora ya no tiene remedio, Tashigi. Déjalo estar.

Tashigi apoyó la frente en la reja de hierro, abatida. Al otro lado, Zoro intentaba conseguir una postura relativamente cómoda, aunque con las manos esposadas a la espalda poco podía hacer. Acabó apoyándose en la propia reja, de lado. La joven observó que evitaba siquiera rozar su costado derecho: debía tener una herida, o tal vez algo roto.

_ Tengo que sacarte de aquí, Roronoa_ dijo ella.

_ No lo hagas. Como te pillen te la cargas… además, ¿desde cuándo te dedicas a liberar piratas? Ya tienes mi espada ¿no? ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

_ ¡Saldar mi deuda!_ exclamó ella_. No quiero deberle nada a un pirata como tú…

El pirata sonrió:

_ Cómo se nota que eres la subordinada de Smoker_ dijo_. Pero la deuda ya está saldada, me ayudaste después de lo del puerto.

Se hizo el silencio. Tashigi metió una mano entre las rejas y la apoyó en el hombro del joven.

_ Se te ha abierto la herida_ comentó al separar la mano de la venda y encontrarla manchada de sangre_. Dios, jamás pensé que fuesen a maltratar así a un prisionero desarmado... Lo siento muchísimo, Roronoa.

_ Olvídalo.

_ Pero… como mínimo tengo que conseguir un médico…

Fue a limpiarle la marca de una bota en la frente pero él apartó la cabeza.

_ Déjalo. Sabré apañármelas solo.

_ Pero…

_ ¡Déjalo, Tashigi!_ se exasperó Zoro_. No necesito que me salves, ¿Vale? Será mejor que vuelvas arriba con los demás marines, o acabarán por creer que tienes algo que ver conmigo…

Tashigi se separó de la reja, enfadada.

_ No dijiste eso cuando casi ni te podías levantar por la fiebre _ espetó_, cuando ni me reconociste...

Zoro entrecerró los ojos.

_ Eso está fuera de lugar. Además, por si no lo recuerdas, te salvé el pellejo en el muelle_ se separó un poco de la reja_. Tus queridos marines dispararon contra ti, y no te oí ninguna queja cuando te salvé la vida.

_ No me vieron, eso es todo…

_ Aaaaah, muy listos… _ la sonrisa sarcástica del joven lo decía todo_. Si ves un enemigo disparas ¿no? No se te ocurre mirar por si algún compañero sale herido. Si hubieses sido un rehén no estarías viva.

_ ¡Eso no tiene sentido!_ Tashigi se levantó y continuó hablando a voces_. ¡Maldito pirata! ¡Ojalá te pudras en esa celda y no salgas nunca!

_ Ahora soy un maldito pirata y hace dos minutos querías ayudarme a escapar. Eres tú la que dice cosas sin sentido…

Una explosión que hizo temblar las paredes y el techo ahogó la respuesta de Tashigi. Ambos miraron hacia arriba, preocupados.

…

_ ¡Capitán!

Un marine corrió escaleras arriba hasta el despacho de su superior. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y se apoyó jadeando en el quicio.

El capitán se volvió, alarmado:

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Capitán… _ resopló el hombre. Se irguió y se llevó una mano a la sien, a modo de saludo militar_. ¡Nos atacan!

_ ¿¡QUÉ!?_ el capitán se levantó de golpe_. ¿Cuántos son?

_ ¡Piratas, mi capitán, un barco! Están bombardeando las celdas.

Tras unos instantes, el hombre se echó a reír.

_ El único ocupante de esas celdas es Roronoa… si las destruyen, el agua empezará a entrar… ¡Y ya no habrá quien lo salve!

El soldado le miró sin comprender.

_ Pero mi capitán… ¿Y la recompensa?

_ ¿No leíste lo que decía en el cartel? _ preguntó con sorna el capitán_. Decía "Vivo o Muerto", soldado. Si confirmamos su muerte cobraremos igualmente… ¡Y le habremos ahorrado al pobre pirata la vergüenza de una ejecución pública! Aparte, no estoy dispuesto a bajar ahí abajo a rescatar a un cazarrecompensas, por mucho que valga su cabeza.

_ Entonces… ¿Qué órdenes debemos seguir?

_ A menos que empiecen a atacar la base manteneos al margen. No tenemos motivos para empezar una batalla. Enviad tropas a la playa por si deciden desembarcar… y disparadles, a ver si así se alejan.

Ninguno de los dos recordó que el prisionero no estaba solo ahí abajo.

…

Una bala de cañón abrió un agujero en el techo de una celda contigua. Otra más bloqueó las escaleras. El lugar empezó a llenarse de agua.

Asustada, Tashigi corrió hacia los casotes que bloqueaban la salida.

_ ¡Espera, no te muevas!

Se detuvo. Zoro se levantó y se pegó a la pared.

_ Ponte junto a las paredes y los quicios de las celdas_ dijo_. Esas zonas tardarán más en derrumbarse…

_ ¡Pero eso no sirve de nada si sigue entrando agua!

_ ¿Están por ahí mis katanas?

Tashigi corrió con los brazos sobre la cabeza hacia la entrada bloqueada. Por un milagro el cuartucho junto a la escalera aún no había sido aplastado por los cascotes.

Rescató de allí las tres katanas y corrió con ellas hasta la celda de Zoro, que se dio la vuelta.

_ Bien, ahora ponme la blanca en la mano…

Tashigi obedeció.

El techo de la celda se desplomó y empezó a entrar agua.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las esposas se habían roto y Zoro enfundaba su espada. Los barrotes cedieron y las paredes comenzaron a derrumbarse, mientras toda la habitación se inundaba poco a poco. Se sujetó las espadas a la haramaki y le tendió una mano a Tashigi.

_ Vámonos.

_ Pero… ¿Cómo?

_ Sólo conozco a una persona lo suficientemente loca como para disparar contra un cuartel de la Marina _ Zoro la atrajo hacia sí_. Bueno, más bien unas cuantas personas. Prepárate, cuando esto se inunde tenemos que nadar hacia arriba lo más rápido que podamos.

…

_ ¡Para, Usopp!

El tirador se detuvo, con la cerilla a un milímetro de la mecha del cañón.

_ ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?_ Nami le separó de allí de una soberbia colleja_. ¡Si sigues disparando vas a provocar que vengan a por nosotros!

Usopp no respondió. Se sentó y se tocó la cabeza donde ella le había golpeado, con cara de malas pulgas.

_ Está todo bajo control, Nami-san.

Robin tomó la caja de cerillas y encendió una.

_ ¿Está fijado ya el objetivo, Usopp-kun?_ preguntó.

_ S-sí…

Otra bala salió volando. Nami la siguió con la vista. No cayó en el cuartel, sino en el trozo de mar que había enfrente.

_ Has fallado, Robin_ Dijo.

La joven sonrió y le tendió de nuevo las cerillas a Usopp.

_ En éste cuartel las celdas están a unos ocho metros bajo el mar_ Explicó_. Si bombardeamos el techo por el centro, Zoro podrá salir nadando. Además_ añadió_, el capitán que lo dirige no saldrá a menos que le ataquen a él.

Nami asintió, comprendiendo. Robin había aprendido mucho más de los Marines y de sus bases principales en el tiempo pasado con la Resistencia. Luego le volvió a cambiar la cara.

_ Espera… ¿Y si está encadenado cómo pensáis que va a salir?

_ Sanji, Chopper y Franky van de camino en el MiniMerry. Hemos dejado que Luffy y Brook les entretengan un poco, por si deciden atacarnos.

…

_ ¡_Gomu gomu no…_!

Los marines que habían salido a defender su cuartel desde la playa retrocedieron un paso. Y no era para menos. Frente a ellos, un esqueleto que llevaba un violín parecía sonreírles por debajo de su pelo a lo afro. Y a su lado, un muchacho con un sombrero de paja hacía crujir sus nudillos.

_ ¡_… PISTORU_!

El puño de Luffy salió disparado hacia los marines, llevándose por delante a varios de ellos.

Los que quedaron de pie apuntaron con sus armas y dispararon.

Las balas entraron en el cuerpo del joven y fueron devueltas a los atacantes, ante las miradas atónitas de los mismos.

_ ¡No me afectan las balas!_ rió alegremente Luffy_. ¡Soy un hombre de goma! ¡_Gomu gomu no…_!

Avanzó hacia ellos y disparó tal cantidad de golpes a tal velocidad que pareció que sus puños se multiplicaban.

_ ¡_… GATORING-GUN_! ¡Ahora, Brook!

El esqueleto asintió y se adelantó, mientras extraía una espada del bastón que llevaba.

_ ¡Yohohohooooo!_ se rió.

El violín sonó de una manera extraña.

_ _Nemure Uta__ Susurró el esqueleto.

Pronto, los marines que aún estaban despiertos se batieron en retirada desordenadamente, pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

…

Zoro había empujado a Tashigi a una esquina de la celda y se había colocado frente a ella, con las manos apoyadas en las paredes. El agua seguía entrando con tanta fuerza que apenas podían mantenerse de pie, pero el agujero aún no era lo suficientemente grande como para que pasasen ambos. Zoro había pensado la posibilidad de despejar la salida utilizando sus espadas, pero no podía arriesgarse a dañar aún más la estructura del lugar. Si una sola pared más se venía abajo, quedarían atrapados entre los cascotes y no podrían salir.

Gradualmente tuvieron que abandonar la esquina y nadar para mantenerse a flote. El agua subía de nivel rápidamente y el lugar empezaba a quedarse sin aire. Zoro intentó llegar al agujero abierto en el techo por la bala. Pese a la fuerza del chorro de agua que entraba, consiguió asirse al borde. La piedra cedió.

_ ¡Roronoa!_ gritó Tashigi cuando éste se hundió.

Volvió a emerger, casi de inmediato.

_ ¡El agujero se está ensanchando!_ jadeó. Se llevó una mano al costado_. Aguanta un poco más, saldremos de aquí pronto.

…

_ Maldito marimo de mierda…

Sanji tiró al agua la colilla de su cigarro y empezó a desabrocharse los cordones de los zapatos.

Chopper miró hacia abajo. El agua estaba revuelta, pero podían distinguir el agujero en el techo de la cárcel.

_ Es demasiado estrecho_ se lamentó_. ¡No podrá salir por ahí!

_ Franky, cuida tú del MiniMerry_ dijo Sanji, y se lanzó de cabeza desde la barquita.

La fuerza del agua se dejó notar cuando se acercó al boquete, que le atraía como un sumidero. Sus patadas en el agua perdían parte de su fuerza, pero estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo, no en vano había pasado dos años huyendo del infierno. Sin embargo, sabía que después debía actuar rápido y sacar al estúpido espadachín de allí antes de que el techo se derrumbase del todo.

Tomó impulso y…

El golpe rompió el techo. El agua inundó definitivamente la celda. Tashigi braceó desesperada, intentando subir. Un cascote desprendido chocó contra ella y la envió al fondo. Su pierna quedó atrapada.

Una mano agarró su muñeca. Zoro utilizó su brazo para impulsarse hacia abajo, notó cómo apartaba los cascotes que la tenían atrapada. Se le escaparon unas cuantas burbujas, que subieron acompañadas por sangre; tenía la pierna herida, apenas podía moverla. Súbitamente el rostro del pirata apareció frente al suyo. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo e intentó nadar hacia arriba, cargando con ella. Se sujetó a su hombro, aguantando el dolor y la respiración.

¿Por qué no la dejaba ahí y se salvaba él?

Una nueva nubecilla de sangre procedente del hombro de Zoro enturbió el agua. El rostro del espadachín reflejaba dolor, sin duda sus heridas habían vuelto a abrirse. ¿Cómo podía nadar con las lesiones que tenía? La llevó hacia arriba, agarrando una mano que parecía salida de ninguna parte.

Sanji tiró de Zoro para ayudarle a salir de la celda. Se le acababa el oxígeno, y suponía que a Zoro le pasaría igual. ¿Por qué se detenía? Ese maldito idiota…

Zoro tiró del brazo de Tashigi hasta que consiguió sacarla por el agujero. A Sanji se le escapó una bocanada de burbujas cuando la vio salir. Rápidamente la tomó por la cintura y se impulsó con el pie en el pecho de Zoro. Zoro dejó escapar una maldición ahogada en burbujas que el cocinero no pudo oír. Luego nadó hacia arriba todo lo rápido que pudo.

Las cabezas de los tres rompieron la superficie del agua con sólo unos segundos de diferencia, tosiendo y respirando profundamente. Chopper, en su _Heavy Point_, les ayudó a subir a bordo.

_ ¿Estás bien, Zoro?_ preguntó, alarmado al ver la sangre aguada que le escurría por las vendas casi desprendidas.

_ No es nada_ rechazó él, todavía tosiendo. Se llevó una mano al costado, allí donde más golpes había recibido_. Ocúpate de ella, le cayó un cascote en la pierna.

Sanji se apresuró a incorporar a la joven.

_ ¿Estás bien, Tashigi-chan?_ le preguntó.

Ella se apartó un poco, mareada.

_ ¡Tú, maldito cocinero!_ gritó Zoro, agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa_. ¡Te olvidaste de mí ahí abajo!

_ Podías salir solo _ se defendió con tranquilidad el otro. Apartó la mano de su compañero y encendió un cigarrillo_. Las damas primero.

_ ¡Un día de estos te voy a…!

_ Gente, mejor que veáis esto_ avisó Franky, poniendo en marcha el motor del MiniMerry.

Todos, incluida Tashigi, volvieron la cabeza hacia el cuartel. Los marines estaban abandonando el lugar para dirigirse a la playa, donde dos puntitos apenas visibles se les enfrentaban.

_ ¡Son Brook y Luffy!_ gritó Chopper_. ¿Qué hacemos? ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

Franky sonrió y condujo el Minimerry hasta el Thousand Sunny.

Una vez a bordo, Usopp disparó una bengala al cielo.

…

Brook miró al cielo.

_ ¡Luffy-san, ya tienen a Zoro-san!_ gritó.

_ ¡De acuerdo, vámonos!

_ ¿Vámonos?_ se extrañó el esqueleto. Luego pareció entender. Se estremeció_. No, ah no… no, no ¡No!

_ ¡_Gomu gomu no_…!

El brazo de Luffy salió disparado hacia el Thousand Sunny y se agarró a la barandilla de proa. Con la otra mano atrajo hacia sí los huesos de su nakama. Ambos salieron disparados hacia el barco.

_ ¡… _ROCKETTO_!

Aterrizaron de cabeza en la cubierta.

Brook comenzó a gemir, hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

_ Aaaaaaay, mi cabeza… me vas a matar como hagas esto más veces… aunque_ se levantó_, no me puedes matar, ¡ya estoy muerto!

Se fue riéndose y balanceando el bastón.

Nami se hizo cargo enseguida de la situación.

_ ¡Franky, coge el timón y salgamos de aquí!

_ ¡Súper!

_ ¡Usopp, cúbrenos la retirada!

_ ¡Vo-voy!

_ ¡Luffy, Brook, desplegad las velas!

_ ¡De acuerdo!

Zoro se levantó, dispuesto a hacer algo, pero Chopper se lo impidió.

_ ¡Déjame, Chopper!_ protestó_. Ya te he dicho que estoy bien…

_ ¿Quién es el médico aquí?_ se impacientó el reno. Le golpeó el costado, no demasiado fuerte, pero lo bastante como para que el espadachín ahogase un quejido_. Tienes heridas por todo el cuerpo, y probablemente una costilla rota…_ se volvió hacia Tashigi, que estaba sentada sobre la cubierta, empapada y con las gafas llenas de gotas, sin saber qué hacer_. ¿Puedes andar?_ preguntó, preocupado.

Sanji apareció de ninguna parte y la levantó en brazos.

_ ¡Yo la llevo adentro!_ exclamó. Le brillaban los ojos.


	4. Chapter 4: Nueva tripulante

**Aquí va otro capítulo, como siempre, comentadme qué os ha parecido. **

**_Arigató minna!_**

Esa noche hubo un plato más en la mesa. Sanji se había esmerado más que de costumbre en preparar la comida: había Takoyashi, onigiri, sushi, carne, grandes fuentes de ensalada…

Tashigi apenas había hablado desde que subió a bordo. Nadie le había preguntado si quería ir con ellos o quedarse en tierra, sin duda debido a las prisas por escapar. Prácticamente todos sabían quién era, pero no parecían darle importancia. Estaba sentada en la mesa entre Monkey D. Luffy y Nico Robin, comiendo de la comida preparada por Sanji _Kuroashi_. El reno la había curado sin preguntarle nada, la pelirroja le había dejado ropa seca, aquel extraño esqueleto se había ofrecido a tocar para ella, el tipo de la nariz larga que reconoció como la persona tras la máscara de _Sogeking_ y el _Cyborg_ intentaban hacerla reír…

Luego estaba Roronoa, también callado en un extremo del banco. El reno había vuelto a vendar sus heridas, pero se le notaba cansado.

_ ¡Chicos, tenemos que brindar!_ exclamó de repente Luffy, sobresaltándola_. Hemos recuperado a Zoro y pateado el trasero a unos marines… ¡Y queda menos para llegar a Raftel!

Todos se echaron a reír, incluido Zoro. Alzaron las jarras.

_ También podríamos brindar por nuestra nueva tripulante_ sugirió Robin, sonriendo.

Al notar que todos la miraban, Tashigi enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

_ Pe-pero… yo no soy… _ tartamudeó.

Luffy pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la estrujó alegremente.

_ ¡Por Tashigi entonces!_ gritó, y volvió a alzar la jarra_. ¡_Campai_!

Todos respondieron con un estruendoso "¡_Campai_!".

Tashigi se ruborizó, abrumada por la cascada de simpatía de todos. Una media sonrisa se le colgó en la cara. Desde su esquina del banco, Zoro apuró su sake. También sonreía.

…

Tashigi salió a la cubierta, cojeando. Apenas sí podía apoyar el pie, pero entre _Sogeking_ y el _Cyborg_ le habían construido una muleta a la que éste último había añadido un soporte para la katana, un sujeta-vasos y diversos trastos más que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de probar.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando atrás a la tripulación del alegre barco pirata, que cantaban una canción acerca de irse a repartir el sake de un tal Binks.

No entendía nada. ¿Por qué la trataban todos tan bien? Ella era del bando contrario… ¿Por qué Roronoa la había salvado?

Se apoyó en la barandilla y observó el mar. Tan azul, tan en calma… las estrellas se reflejaban algo turbias en la superficie, que apenas se movía. Las velas del Sunny estaban recogidas y el ancla echada. El barco descansaba entre las suaves olas, mecido por ellas.

_ ¿Estás bien?

Se asustó.

Roronoa.

No le había oído salir.

_ S-sí_ tartamudeó_. Estoy… bien, supongo.

_ Me alegro.

Zoro fue hacia el palo mayor y empezó a trepar por las cuerdas hacia arriba. Ella se giró un poco y le miró. ¿No le dolía el hombro? ¿Y la costilla?

Debía de ser que sí, porque se detuvo y esbozó una mueca de dolor, pero luego siguió subiendo. Tashigi no pudo contenerse más.

_ ¡Espera!_ exclamó y soltando la muleta empezó a intentar trepar por las cuerdas.

Zoro se detuvo y miró hacia abajo.

_ ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

_ ¿Por qué me tratáis tan bien?_ preguntó ella, casi enfadada.

_ Te vas a hacer daño_ comentó él_. Mejor quédate abajo.

_ No hasta que me contestes.

El espadachín suspiro y bajó un trecho. Le tendió una mano.

_ Sube.

_ Pero…

_ Sube, yo te ayudaré_ repitió, y prácticamente la llevó en brazos hasta arriba.

Poco después entraban en la especie de casa que Tashigi había visto al entrar al barco. Era como un puesto de vigía, en lo alto del palo mayor. Se parecía al que había en el barco de Garp.

_ ¿Duermes aquí?_ preguntó.

Zoro abrió las ventanas y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

_ A veces. Aquí es donde suelo estar.

Tashigi se sentó a su lado, un poco separada y echó una mirada alrededor. Había pesas y cosas por el estilo en un rincón, parecía ser el sitio donde el joven se entrenaba. En un rincón había una manta y un par de almohadones.

_ ¿Tienes frío?_ le preguntó él, al seguir la dirección de su vista.

_ No… Sólo estaba mirando.

_ Puedes cogerla, si quieres.

Tashigi sonrió tímidamente, pero siguió sentada. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, mirando por la ventana que había entre los dos.

_ ¿Por qué me has salvado?_ preguntó ella por fin.

_ ¿Preferirías que no lo hubiese hecho?_ preguntó él a su vez.

_ ¡No!_ exclamó la joven, poniéndose roja de nuevo_. No… Al contrario, estoy muy agradecida, solo que…

_ Solo que soy un pirata y, según lo que te han enseñado, no soy capaz de hacer nada bueno, ¿no es eso?

Había un deje burlón en la pregunta del joven. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

_¡Los piratas siempre serán piratas!_

_ Algo así…

Se echó a reír. Tashigi miró por la ventana, pensando qué decir.

_ Te salvé porque tú y yo tenemos una batalla pendiente_ dijo Zoro_. Y ya está. Te llevaremos hasta el próximo cuartel en condiciones que encontremos. En este barco no pelearemos. Si lo dañamos, Usopp y Franky nos matan.

Volvió a reírse.

_ No lo entiendo… ¿Estáis ayudándome sólo por esa batalla pendiente?

No contestó. Ni él mismo tenía respuesta para eso.

Se levantó el viento de pronto. No muy fuerte, una simple brisa que les movió el pelo a ambos.

Ella se estremeció. De pronto estaba muy cansada y tenía mucho frío. Él pareció notarlo, porque se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la frente.

_ No tienes fiebre_ dijo_. Pero será mejor que duermas un poco. ¿Quieres que te baje?

_ No… si no te molesta preferiría quedarme…_ contestó ella, muy bajito_. Me gustan las vistas desde aquí.

_ ¿Verdad?_ sonrió él.

Se levantó y la cubrió con la manta.

_ Duérmete.

…

Robin subió al puesto de vigilancia bien entrada la noche. La bandera pirata se había desprendido por una de las esquinas, y quería asegurarla para que no se la llevase el viento.

En la misma puerta de la "casa", cruzó los brazos.

_ _Dos fleur__ susurró.

Dos manos crecieron en el extremo del palo mayor y anudaron bien la bandera. Asintió, satisfecha.

Estaba a punto de bajar a dormir cuando algo llamó su atención en el interior del lugar:

Tashigi estaba dormida en el suelo, hecha un ovillo bajo la manta. Zoro, a quien en esos momentos no podría despertar ni una bomba, estaba tendido de espaldas junto a ella. La joven tenía la cabeza apoyada en el brazo bueno del espadachín.

Robin sonrió. Ignoraba si se habían dormido los dos así o si la joven se había movido en sueños, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Hacían buena pareja.

…

_ ¡Vuelve aquí, ladrón de mierda!

Tashigi abrió los ojos, despacio. En alguna parte por debajo de donde ella estaba alguien corría de un lado para otro, y se oían gritos y maldiciones. Se incorporó frotándose la cara. Al principio no supo dónde estaba, todavía medio dormida. Recordó entonces su milagrosa escapada del cuartel de las celdas submarinas cuando a su lado Zoro se removió y rezongó algo que sonó como un "Callaos ya" bastante malhumorado, pero suavizado por la costumbre.

Buscó con la mirada su muleta, y entonces recordó que la había dejado abajo cuando Zoro la subió hasta el puesto de vigía. Por un momento pensó en pedirle al espadachín que la bajase, pero el joven había vuelto a dormirse, a pesar de los ruidos que venían de abajo. No se atrevió a despertarle

Fue a gatas hasta la puerta y la abrió, intentando no apoyarse en su pierna herida. Miró hacia abajo: había un buen trecho de bajada.

Detectó entonces el origen de los gritos y el ruido. Abajo, en la cubierta, una figura saltarina y escurridiza huía cargada con unos buenos pedazos de carne, sujetándose el sombrero con la otra mano. Tras Mugiwara, Sanji _Kuroashi_ le gritaba improperios, sabedor de que no conseguiría pillarle.

_ ¡Como vuelva a verte hurgando en la nevera no comes! ¿Me has oído? ¡No comes!

Tashigi ahogó una risita y siguió contemplando desde arriba la vida en el barco. Sentada en una silla plegable, Nico Robin leía apaciblemente, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, o no tanto, ya que cuando Chopper pasó por su lado con una pila de libros a punto de caerse, unas manos surgieron de la nada para ayudarle a dejarlos en la mesita.

El cocinero volvió a meterse en la cocina, enfadado, y el capitán se subió al mascarón a disfrutar de su desayuno. No se veía rastro de nadie más.

Impaciente por bajar y enterarse del rumbo que llevaba el barco, Tashigi se sentó en el umbral y puso el pie sano en la primera cuerda de la escala. Lentamente, empezó a bajar. No había descendido ni dos tramos cuando se apoyó sin querer en la pierna herida y perdió pie. Se le resbalaron las manos por las cuerdas.

Alguien la agarró por la muñeca en el último segundo antes de que empezase a caer.

_ ¡¿Estás loca?!

Zoro la izó de nuevo hacia arriba y cerró la puerta. Tenía todavía ojos de sueño, pero había sido tan rápido al sujetarla que no parecía que acabara de despertarse.

_ ¡Estás completamente loca!_ repitió_. Si querías bajar tenías que haberme despertado. ¡Te podrías haber matado!

Tashigi agachó la cabeza, como una niña pillada en falta.

_ Lo siento… yo…

Zoro bufó levemente y movió la mano para restarle importancia.

_ No lo sientas, no pasa nada_ dijo_. Estás bien y es lo que cuenta… ¿Querías bajar?

_ Sí pero… no quería despertarte…

Suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_ Y por no despertarme casi te matas_ comentó_. ¿Te has hecho daño?

Antes de que pudiese contestar él ya le había cogido las manos y examinaba las palmas. Las tenía un poco enrojecidas, pero afortunadamente el roce de las cuerdas al resbalarse no había sido demasiado.

En ese momento el estómago de Tashigi decidió protestar. La joven se puso roja y apartó las manos de las de Zoro.

Una mano apareció de pronto junto a ellos. Agarrada a la mano subió Robin.

_ Buenos días_ saludó_. Subía a despertaros ahora mismo… Ya está listo el desayuno.

…

Tashigi salió cojeando del cuarto de baño secándose el pelo con una toalla.. Había recuperado su muleta y se había llenado el estómago con la comida preparada por _Kuroashi_. La Gata Ladrona le había dejado ropa otra vez, y le había indicado dónde podía darse una ducha.

Seguía extrañándole tanta amabilidad, pero recordaba haber oído a Smoker hablar de las rarezas de esa tripulación.

Hacía un hermoso y radiante día, todos estaban en cubierta.

Sentada junto a una mesita con sombrilla, Nico Robin estudiaba un mamotreto, utilizando varias manos para sostenerlo. La Gata Ladrona bajaba en ese momento del castillo de proa, donde había estado comprobando el rumbo. El _Cyborg_ llevaba el timón. En la popa, _Sogeking_ había montado una especie de taller, donde trabajaba en sus múltiples experimentos y objetos útiles. Roronoa dormía sobre la hierba con las manos tras la cabeza, y el reno y _Mugiwara_ estaban sentados sobre la barandilla pescando.

_ Buenos días, Tashigi-san

Se sobresaltó. El esqueleto había aparecido a su lado sin avisar.

_ ¿Cómo te encuentras?_ preguntó Brook.

_ B-bien… me has dado un buen susto…_ comentó ella.

_ Estoy muerto, claro que doy sustos.

Se echó a reír con esa risa tan peculiar que tenía.

_ Por cierto…_ dijo cuando dejó de reír, llevándose una mano al sombrero_, ¿te importaría enseñarme tus…?

Una espada silbó y se clavó en la puerta, peligrosamente cerca de su calavera. Tashigi se volvió. Zoro había abierto un ojo y en ese momento recuperaba su postura de siesta.

_ Te estoy oyendo_ amenazó.

Brook tragó y arrancó la espada de la madera.

_ Podrías haberme matado… aunque no, porque ya estoy muerto… ¡Yohohohohoho!

Zoro extendió el brazo sin abrir los ojos y esperó a que el esqueleto le pusiese la empuñadura de su espada en la mano. Luego la colocó con las otras dos y volvió a dormirse.

La gaviota que llevaba los periódicos dejó caer uno sobre el barco. Nami lo atrapó al vuelo.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y el cocinero salió con una bandeja llena de comida de aspecto exquisito.

_ Mis queridas damas, os traigo algo para que no paséis hambre…

Robin sonrió y Nami simplemente alargó una mano para recibir su ración de lo que fuese que había cocinado el joven.

_ _Arigató_, Sanji-kun… _ murmuró_. Ahora, ¿puedes quitarte de la luz? No me dejas leer el periódico…

_ _Haaaaiiiii_ Nami-swan… ¡No! _ exclamó de pronto, estampando la suela de su zapato en la cara de _Mugiwara__. Esto es sólo para las señoritas…

_ Pero Saaaanji, yo también tengo hambre…

_ ¡Déjalo, Luffy!_ dijo Zoro sin abrir los ojos_. Ese cocinero pervertido no te va a dar de comer nada extra por mucho que se lo pidas…

_ ¿¡Cómo me has llamado, marimo!?

Tashigi observó desconcertada cómo Roronoa echaba mano de sus espadas y se enfrentaba al cocinero.

Una mano le palmeó el hombro. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con _Sogeking_.

_ Será mejor que te apartes de ahí, van a empezar a pelearse _ suspiró el tirador_. Espero que no rompan nada ésta vez…

Ambos tuvieron que agacharse cuando una espada pasó por encima de sus cabezas para ir a chocar contra la suela de un zapato que iba dirigido al estómago del espadachín.

Usopp se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a gritarles que tuviesen cuidado con el barco.

Por supuesto, no le hicieron ni caso.

_ ¡Tashigi!_ la Gata Ladrona agitó el brazo en su dirección_. ¡Acércate, también hay tarta para ti!

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni que decir, Tashigi fue hacia ella esquivando a los dos que se peleaban en medio de la cubierta y se sentó en una silla plegable junto a las dos mujeres del barco. Nami la miró de arriba abajo.

_ Te queda un poco grande esa camiseta mía… _ comentó_. Tu ropa estaba bastante destrozada, pero podemos bajar en el siguiente puerto para comprarte algo, si te sientes más cómoda…

_ N-no, da igual… es decir… gracias, pero no hace falta_ tartamudeó ella.

_ Vamos, no tienes por qué ser tan tímida, Tashi-chan_ Nami le guiñó un ojo_, no te vamos a comer…

Sonrió tímidamente.

"_Smoker tenía razón_", se dijo. "_No se parecen a ninguna otra banda_"

**No sé a vosotros, pero a mí me hace mucha gracia que ahora Robin diga "****_Gigantesco Mano_****" y salgan dos pies… jajajaj era sólo un comentario.**

**Bueno, espero que os esté gustando y que sigáis opinando :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Vaikai

**¡Estoy de vuelta!**

**No he subido caps antes porque estoy entrando en ese hermosísimo periodo en el que tienes menos de un mes para salvar el curso… Además, llegados a este punto mi trama empieza a tener lagunas que requieren más trabajo… así que probablemente actualice cada más tiempo, al menos hasta julio.**

**He intentado que fuese un poco más largo como compensación, espero que os guste…**

**Como siempre, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentáis, en serio, me animáis muchísimo!**

**Y volvamos a bordo del ****_Thousand_****_Sunny_****…**

_ ¿Una aldea pirata?_ exclamó Tashigi, sorprendida_. Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de ella…

_ No es exactamente una aldea_ explicó Robin_. En Vaikai se crían los huérfanos de algunos piratas muertos a manos de los marines.

Llevaban un par de días en alta mar, sin ningún percance. Las tres mujeres estaban sentadas en unas sillas plegables en cubierta, bajo una sombrilla y disfrutando de un postre riquísimo.

En ese momento Nami acababa de enseñarle el Log Pose a Robin para indicarle el rumbo (aprovechando que Luffy estaba demasiado ocupado molestando a Sanji en la cocina). Desplegando un mapa, Robin había señalado una isla pequeña un poco al oeste de donde ellos se encontraban.

_ Por lo visto la idea surgió a raíz de la muerte de Portgas D. Ace_ comentó la arqueóloga_. Cuando estuve en la resistencia me comentaron acerca de ella. Las familias de los piratas caídos buscaban refugio, tanto de los marines como de la horda de barcos que zarpó al saber que el _One Piece_ existía de verdad.

A Tashigi le dio un escalofrío. Le vino a la mente la imponente figura de un hombre de pie, sangrando, con la alabarda en la mano, en medio del caos de Marineford.

_¡El One Piece existe!_

Sin duda Shirohige sabía muy bien el lío que iba a provocar con esa simple frase.

Robin continuaba explicando la historia de la isla:

_... es un secreto tan bien guardado que la mayoría de los piratas no lo conocen. Para los marines es un completo misterio el hecho de que las familias de muchos piratas desaparezcan como si nunca hubiesen existido…

_ Entonces será mejor que no sepan quién es Tashigi _ comentó Nami bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de zumo_. Esos pobres niños deben odiar a los marines… Tú no irás a contar nada de esto a la Marina, ¿verdad? Vendrían a capturar a esos pobres niños…

Tashigi negó con la cabeza.

_ El Vicealmirante Garp siempre decía que un niño no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo su padre_ recordó_. No os preocupéis, no diré nada.

_ ¿Estáis hablando del abuelo?

Nami ahogó un grito y volcó el contenido de su copa sobre la cabeza de Luffy, que de pronto estaba junto a ella.

_ ¡Luffy!_ exclamó_. ¡Maldita sea, no tienes que darme esos sustos!

El Capitán sólo se rió, chorreando zumo.

_ ¿Estáis hablando del abuelo?_ insistió.

Nami suspiró.

_ No, Luffy, sólo lo hemos mencionado_ Tashigi advirtió cómo ocultaba "casualmente" el Log Pose de la vista de _Mugiwara__. Nos dirigimos hacia la isla Vaikai, llegaremos esta noche.

Mientras Luffy se alejaba dando saltos al grito de "¡Isla! ¡Isla!", Nami volvió a ponerse el Log Pose en la muñeca y dobló el mapa. Al advertir que Tashigi la miraba, guiñó un ojo:

_ Si dejamos que Luffy vea las agujas, siempre va a elegir la que apunte en la dirección más peligrosa_ explicó_. Y en el momento en que el Capitán ordena seguir un rumbo no hay nada que hacer. Pero si no las ve_ se bajó de la frente las gafas de sol y se recostó en la silla, dejando una mano extendida hacia un lado_ soy yo la que decide hacia dónde va el barco.

Antes de que Tashigi pudiese responder, un borrón negro y amarillo que despedía corazoncitos rosas en todas direcciones pasó como un torbellino junto a ella y volvió a desaparecer a la misma velocidad a la que había llegado, haciendo un ruido que sonó algo así como "¡_mellorine!_".

En la mano antes vacía de la Gata Ladrona había otra copa llena de zumo.

…

Zoro se despertó cuando su hamaca se dio la vuelta y le envió al suelo con un golpetazo. Se incorporó masajeándose el hombro herido.

_ ¿Qué demo…?

_ Mueve el culo, cerebro de musgo. Nami-san nos necesita en la cubierta

Sólo podía ser el cocinero. El espadachín dejó escapar un gruñido y se levantó, sacudiéndose los pantalones.

Una nariz larga asomó por encima del borde de madera de la hamaca junto a la suya.

_ ¡Son las tres de la madrugada, Sanji!_ se quejó Usopp_. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Luffy seguía roncando como un descosido, pero no se veía rastro de los demás; debían estar ya fuera.

Sanji dio unos golpecitos con el nudillo al armazón de madera suspendido sobre la cama de Zoro.

_ Oe, _senchou__ llamó_. Hemos llegado a una isla.

Fue visto y no visto. Un brazo elástico se enganchó al quicio de la puerta, otro se las arregló para recoger al tiempo sus sandalias y el sombrero de paja, y Luffy ya estaba fuera, brincando por la cubierta.

Estaba diluviando, y hacía algo de fresco, pero no demasiado. Sin duda habían llegado a una isla de primavera

Nami, vestida con un impermeable rosa, empezó a darles órdenes desde su puesto en la proa del barco. Estaba asomada, mirando fijamente el agua frente al _Sunny_.

_ ¡Franky, necesito que lleves el barco a las dos en punto muy despacio!_ gritó. Luego siguió murmurando para sí misma_. Maldita sea, esto no me gusta… ¡Zoro, Chopper, recoged la vela! ¡Robin, voy a necesitar que me ilumines el camino, con esta lluvia no veo bien las corrientes!

_ Sanji, coge el timón_ dijo entonces Franky_. ¡No te preocupes, Nami, ya me encargo yo de la iluminación!

Desde su sitio en la cabeza del león, Luffy se giró hacia él, sujetándose el sombrero:

_ ¿Cuándo le has puesto luces al _Sunny_?

_ ¡Mejor que eso! ¡Voy a utilizar mis…!

Nami se llevó la mano a la frente:

_ Otra vez no…

_ ¡… _Nipple Lights_!

_ En serio, Franky_ Usopp hizo visera con la mano para ver a través de la repentina luz_, ¿no tenías otro sitio para colocarte las malditas luces?

Franky se limitó a entrechocar sus antebrazos cuadrados, haciendo coincidir la estrella pintada en ellos.

Inclinada sobre la barandilla, Nami escrutó los escollos.

_ Esos corales… _ murmuró, pensativa_, tienen un color un tanto extraño…

_ Son corales selenitas_ explicó Robin tras un breve vistazo_. Son una especie muy rara. Reflejan la luz de la luna cuando está llena. Posiblemente esto sea un laberinto que únicamente sea visible tres noches al mes, si hay suerte y está despejado.

_ Pues vamos listos… _ bufó Usopp. Había hecho crecer una planta con forma de paraguas en lo alto de su sombrero, para evitar mojarse. Apuntó con un dedo al cielo_. Esto está más negro que el alma de Akainu (**No he podido evitarlo, le odio**).

_ Hoy tampoco había luna, Robin-san_ comentó Brook_. Usopp-san, ¿Puedo pedirte el paraguas? Estoy calado hasta los huesos…

_ Brook, eres sólo huesos… _ refunfuñó el tirador pasándole otro paraguas vegetal que sacó de su bolsa.

…

_ ¿¡Que ha desaparecido!?

La voz al otro lado del den-den mushi tembló, mientras su dueño se apresuraba a buscar una explicación que no cabrease aún más al Vicealmirante.

_ S-s-s-s-eñor, Smoker-san, nosotros…

_ ¡Sois un grupo de gallinas cobardes!_ vociferó el hombre desde su auricular_. ¡Sólo os pedí que retuvieseis a Roronoa Zoro una noche! ¡Una puta noche, Capitán! ¿Y venís y me contáis, dos días después, que no sólo ha huido sino que se ha llevado a Tashigi?

El Capitán comenzó a oír más voces al otro lado del den-den mushi, aparte de la del Vicealmirante Smoker:

_ ¿Dónde está la Capitana?

_ ¡Vamos a sacarte las entrañas por perderla!

_ ¡Pobre Capitana-chan!

El hombre alcanzó a oír un "¡SILENCIO!" antes de que Smoker volviese a hablar por el aparato.

_ ¿Sabes por lo menos hacia dónde se dirigieron?

Los marines del G-5 habían sido expulsados a patadas del camarote de Smoker, pero permanecieron en la puerta, peleándose en silencio por un hueco para poner la oreja. Por eso oyeron perfectamente cómo el Vicealmirante Smoker soltaba una maldición de las más gordas que le habían oído nunca y colgaba el teléfono tan fuerte que el caracol se quejó.

Dentro, el Vicealmirante desplegó un mapa y lo escrutó atentamente. En esos momentos no podía ir a buscar a su subordinada, tenía órdenes directas de Akainu y ni siquiera él podía desobedecerlas.

Tendría que pedirle a alguien más que fuese a rescatarla, al menos hasta que pudiese ir él en persona.

Dando un suspiro, volvió a coger el den-den mushi, pero lo único que oyó al otro lado del auricular fue un largo pitido.

Otra maldición; se había cargado el maldito teléfono.

…

La playa estaba vacía, aunque bien mirado no era nada extraño. Era normal que a las seis y media de la madrugada todos estuviesen durmiendo.

Brook se asomó por la borda.

_ Es un sitio precioso_ admiró_. Apenas puedo creer que mis ojos vean tanta tranquilidad en una isla pirata… aunque no tengo ojos…

Había dejado de llover, y el cielo poco a poco se había despejado.

Cuando decidieron desembarcar y acampar en la playa, bajo las estrellas, Robin fue a buscar a Tashigi. No habían querido despertarla antes, no porque no confiaran en ella, sino porque Chopper había pedido que la dejasen descansar, ya que con la pierna herida no habría sido de mucha ayuda. Él mismo, en su forma a cuatro patas, la llevó sobre su grupa hasta la orilla.

Franky echó el ancla y Usopp y Luffy bajaron un buen taco de mantas. Hacía algo de frío, y el cielo aún estaba muy oscuro.  
Tashigi se envolvió en una de las mantas y observó pensativa el barco anclado en la orilla. Según le había contado el esqueleto, casi nunca viajaban de noche, pero al parecer la entrada a aquella isla entre todos aquellos arrecifes sólo era visible a la luz de la luna. Estaban todos reventados. Sortear todos los espolones, picos y corales sumergidos había sido todo un reto para Nami y su conocimiento de las corrientes, pero también para los tripulantes del _Sunny_, que habían tenido que maniobrar durante horas entre los escollos.

"Y todo ello mientras yo estaba dormida"Se recordó, algo avergonzada.

Se había sentado algo apartada del fuego. Seguía sintiéndose rara con la tripulación y no quería hacerles sentir incómodos a ellos.

Zoro pasó junto a ella y fue a tumbarse unos metros más allá, entre Luffy y Chopper. El reno, que había estado escrutando con miedo las sombras del bosquecillo cercano, pareció muy aliviado de encontrarse entre el espadachín y el cocinero, que en esos momentos estaba atizando el fuego con una ramita.

Apenas hablaron unos con otros. Estaban demasiado cansados, y se durmieron enseguida.

…

_ ¡Mirad! ¡Es Roronoa Zoro, el Cazador de Piratas!

Zoro abrió un ojo. Había alguien a su lado. Niños, a juzgar por sus voces. Siete… o tal vez ocho.

_ ¿Seguro que es él?

_ ¡Claro, tonto! Tiene el pelo verde y es igual que el del cartel…

_ Mirad qué espadas…

Se levantó de golpe y puso sus katanas lejos del alcance de los pequeños.

_ ¡Oe, estaros quietos!

Los niños le miraron un momento y se dirigieron al siguiente bulto, sin hacerle ni caso.

_ ¡Halaaaa, es la mascota!_ exclamó uno.

_ Parece muy blandito ¿lo podré abrazar?_ preguntó una niña

Zoro bostezó y fue tras ellos. ¿Qué hora sería? No más de las diez de la mañana, a juzgar por la posición del sol…

_ ¡UUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Los niños habían despertado a Chopper, que había ido a esconderse tras Tashigi, con el pelo erizado.

¿Tashigi?

La joven estaba sentada tranquilamente, intentando calmar al reno. Se había levantado la primera, al fin y al cabo ella sí que había dormido toda la noche.

_ ¿Por qué no nos has despertado?_ le gruñó.

_ Se os veía agotados, y ellos no suponían ninguna amenaza_ replicó ella apoyando una mano tranquilizadora sobre el gorro del reno_. No esperarás que utilice mi espada contra siete críos, ¿verdad?

_ No, supongo que no… _refunfuñó el joven.

Se volvió al sentir un tirón en el abrigo, justo a tiempo de apartar las espadas del alcance de un crío rubio de unos cinco o seis años.

_ No son juguetes, chaval_ bostezó.

_ ¡Pero quiero verlas!_ protestó el niño hinchando los mofletes.

Zoro sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

_ Luego tal vez… ¡Oe, Luffy!

Tres niños estaban dedicándose a estirar la piel de la cara del Capitán, que dormía como si nada.

Zoro fue a apartarles, pero una exclamación de sorpresa hizo que se diese la vuelta. Dos mujeres venían corriendo por la playa, una de ellas llevando un bebé en una bolsa a la espalda. Inmediatamente los niños empezaron a hacer gestos con los brazos y a gritar de alegría:

_ ¡Son los _Mugiwara_! ¡Han venido!

Llegados a ese punto, todos los que aún dormían se despertaron. Zoro se adelantó hacia las dos mujeres, que inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia. Pudo oler el metal de las dagas que llevaban ocultas antes incluso de que las sacasen a la luz.

_ Eh, eh, tranquilas, no queremos causar problemas… _ dijo levantando las manos, manteniéndolas lejos de sus katanas_. Sólo hemos parado a ajustar el Log.

Las dos mujeres le miraron con cautela, pero guardaron sus armas

Tashigi se acercó cojeando:

_ ¿Son vuestros hijos?_ preguntó.

_ Todos no_ dijo una, la mayor_. La mía es aquella. ¡Miriam, ven a saludar!

La pequeña que había intentado abrazar a Chopper se acercó con las manitas a la espalda y saludó con una graciosa inclinación. Luego señaló al reno:

_ Señor Cazador de Piratas, ¿él es un perro?

La carcajada de Zoro ahogó la respuesta airada de Chopper (¡_Soy un reno!_).

Cuando hubieron recogido el improvisado campamento, los niños y las dos mujeres guiaron a los piratas hacia la pequeña aldea.

Estaba compuesta por diferentes cabañitas en las que dormían grupos de cinco a diez niños, con sus camitas y todo. Había un edificio algo más grande donde estaban las cocinas, un comedor común. En el piso de arriba había una enfermería.

No había hombres, sólo algunos chicos jóvenes que sin duda pronto abandonarían la isla para establecerse en otro lugar como adultos. Los demás habitantes de la isla eran niños y mujeres, tanto las madres de los niños como ancianas que habían elegido retirarse allí para ayudar.

Tan pronto como pusieron un pie en la aldea, los niños empezaron a salir de las casas y a arremolinarse a su alrededor. Comenzaron a hacerles preguntas, a admirarse entre ellos y a intentar subirse por encima de Franky, emocionados. Cuando llegaron a la plazuelita que marcaba el centro del lugar, Nami llevaba una niña de unos tres años en brazos, Robin a tres de seis o siete de la mano (tres manos, no olvidemos la _Hana Hana no Mi_) y Luffy tenía unos diez críos estirándole la piel mientras andaba. En los anchos y metálicos hombros de Franky iban cuatro chavales, turnándose para apretarle la nariz y cambiarle el peinado y un grupito de veinte escuchaba alguna historia que Usopp inventaba sobre la marcha. ¡Incluso algunos se habían acercado a Brook y trataban de trepar por sus costillas!

Tashigi se mostró sorprendida al ver que el pequeñajo que había intentado robarle las espadas a Zoro, Daniel, iba ahora sobre sus hombros, visiblemente satisfecho.

A ella no se había acercado nadie. La miraban con curiosidad, pero no se acercaban. Temió que la hubiesen reconocido como marine, pero no podía ser. Llevaba el pelo suelto, en vez de recogido como siempre, y la ropa que le habían prestado no se parecía en nada a las que solía llevar.

_ ¿Puedes andar, Tashigi-chan?_ el cocinero había aparecido de pronto junto a ella, con otro niño montado a caballito sobre su espalda.

Negó con la cabeza, distraída. Esa faceta de los _Mugiwara_ no la sorprendía tanto, puesto que les había visto proteger a los niños de Punk Hazard. Pero se le hacía raro ver a la temible banda que estaba siendo buscada por medio Grand Line comportarse de una forma tan cuidadosa con los pequeños.

Los niños les guiaron hacia el edificio del comedor.

Las paredes de aquella habitación estaban forradas con carteles de "se busca", como si fuese una especie de museo. Los niños arrastraron la tripulación hasta un rincón, donde se veían claramente sus carteles.

_ ¡Mira, estáis aquí!_ exclamó un chiquillo rubio, que a Luffy le recordó a Sabo_. Solo que… Sanji _Kuroashi_… no se parece…

_ ¿A que no?_ sonrió el aludido, feliz_. Por lo visto no consiguieron hacerme una foto. Tuve que arreglarle la cara a un desgraciado que se parecía más al cartel que yo…

Los niños se rieron, y uno de ellos sacó una cámara de fotos.

_ ¿Podemos hacerte una?_ exclamó_. Así tendremos un cartel único…

Sanji hinchó el pecho, lleno de orgullo.

No le duró mucho.

_ Un cartel único para un único idiota_ murmuró Zoro, lo suficientemente alto como para que le oyese el niño que llevaba a hombros.

Por supuesto, el crío se echó a reír a carcajadas. Sanji, que también lo había oído se volvió, escupiendo al suelo su cigarrillo.

_ ¿¡Qué has dicho, pasto para vacas!?

_ ¡Sanji-kun, Zoro! _ exclamó Nami_. ¡Aquí no!

_ Déjales, Nami_ se rió Luffy_. A los niños les gusta.

En efecto, los pequeños que les rodeaban se estaban empezando a dividir en dos bandos y apostándose saquitos de piedras y conchas a ver quién ganaba.

_ ¡Está bien, está bien!_ exclamó la navegante_. Pero salid a pelearos fuera. Cada cosa que os carguéis os la voy a hacer pagar.

_ _Haaaaaaaaaai_ Nami- _swaaaaaan_

_ Maldita bruja…

_ ¿¡Qué es lo que le has llamado a Nami-_san_!?

…

Como siempre, la pelea entre Sanji y Zoro terminó en empate, con ambos lanzándose miradas airadas desde los extremos de la mesa donde les ofrecieron un buen desayuno.

Tanto los niños como sus cuidadoras estaban entusiasmados con la presencia de los piratas allí. No solo traían noticias del exterior (la gaviota del correo no pasaba por la isla, dado que Vaikai figuraba en los mapas del Gobierno como un peñón desierto y prácticamente inaccesible), sino que eran los ídolos de muchos de los niños que vivían allí.

Les llevaron a todas partes. Les enseñaron las casitas donde dormían, la cala donde se bañaban, las barquichuelas con las que jugaban a piratas e incluso la maqueta del Grand Line que estaban haciendo.

Nami se quedó con esos pequeños, compartiendo la información de sus mapas, señalándoles aquí y allá cosas que debían corregir e islas que faltaban. Las más grandes, como Arabasta o Water 7 las tenían, pero les faltaba, por ejemplo, Little Garden.

Chopper se dirigió a la enfermería y las cocinas, a echar una mano con los enfermos, acompañado por Robin. Según les contaron, había habido una epidemia de gripe recientemente. No había sido nada serio, pero les faltaban medicamentos.

Por supuesto Brook trabó amistad enseguida con el nieto de uno de sus _nakamas_ de los Rumbar Pirates, y acabó contándole todo sobre su abuelo.

Sanji tardó poco en meterse entre los fogones a darles una lección de cocina a algunos de los mayores, y acabaron preparando tal cantidad de comida que podría haberles durado meses… si no fuera porque, bueno, los piratas tenían a Luffy.

Mientras comían, la madre de Miriam, Sarah (**me gustan los nombres bíblicos, ¿se nota?**), les propuso una pequeña excursión al bosque después de comer. Al parecer los niños estaba empeñados en enseñarles todos los rincones de la isla, en especial un lugar que ellos llamaban "El Catalejo".

Luffy aceptó enseguida, y con él Usopp y Robin. Zoro no se mostró muy interesado, pero tampoco hizo un gran esfuerzo por no ser convencido por el pequeño Daniel.

Tashigi, no muy segura de lo que debía hacer, dijo que iría con ellos. Chopper comprobó sus vendas con gesto serio.

_ No te esfuerces mucho o se volverán a abrir las heridas_ le aconsejó_. Le diré a Zoro que te eche una mano si te cansas.

_ ¿Por qué tengo que cuidar de ella?_ el espadachín lo había oído y protestó rápidamente_. ¡Ya tengo un niño a mi cargo, no quiero dos!

Antes de que Tashigi contestase, indignada, Chopper tiró de la manga de Zoro:

_ No tienes que cuidar de ella, sólo procurar que no le pase nada. Por favor_ añadió.

Soltando un bufido, el joven asintió y se alejó, buscando un sitio donde echar una corta siesta antes de ponerse en marcha. Vio, antes de cerrar los ojos cómo Sanji se acercaba a Tashigi y le murmuraba algo, señalándole con la cabeza.

"El Catalejo" resultó ser un punto de la isla desde donde se veía perfectamente todo el terreno, incluyendo el laberinto de coral. Los excursionistas pasaron la tarde fuera de la aldea y volvieron cuando faltaban pocas horas para anochecer.

Las cuidadoras hicieron un recuento de los niños a medida que iban entrando al comedor. Una de ellas buscó a su alrededor, alarmada.

_ ¡Falta Daniel!

Identificando mentalmente al tal Daniel con el niño que se había pegado a Zoro como una lapa, Sanji echó un breve vistazo a los miembros de la tripulación.

_ ¡Luffy!_ llamó, poniendo los ojos en blanco_. Dile a esa pobre mujer que el crío está con el idiota del marimo. Se habrá perdido, el muy…

_ ¡Pero eso no es bueno!_ intervino Sarah_. Hay animales salvajes en el bosque…

Sanji movió la mano en un gesto tranquilizador.

_ El marimo será un idiota, pero pelea bien. Tranquila, al niño no le pasará nada.

Luego se dio cuenta de algo más.

_ ¡Ay madre!_ gritó_. ¡Tashigi-chan está con ellos!

…

_ Genial_ bufó Tashigi_. Sencillamente genial.

Se dejó caer sentada en un tocón. Zoro se volvió, enfadado.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema?

_ ¡Tú eres el problema!_ gritó ella_. ¡Estamos perdidísimos!_ se llevó una mano a la frente_. Esto me pasa por no escuchar a _Kuroashi_…

El espadachín frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Y qué te dijo el cocinero?

_ Que tenías menos orientación que un niño de dos años_ replicó ella_. ¡Y creo que se quedó corto!

Mentalmente, Zoro decidió que ya mataría al estúpido cocineo cuando le viese. Mientras tanto tenía que lidiar con una mujer bastante pesada y un crío hiperactivo que no paraba de tironearle de la haramaki, colgársele de los pantalones o intentar sacar las katanas de sus fundas.

_ ¿Acaso tú sabes cómo salir de aquí?_ espetó.

_ ¡Lo sabía antes de que me dijeses que te siguiera!

_ ¿Estás insinuando que es culpa mía?

_ ¡No sabes distinguir el norte del sur! ¡Es obvio que es culpa tuya!

_ ¡Pues vete sola!

_ ¡Eso voy a hacer!_ Tashigi se levantó y golpeó el tocón con la muleta_. Y me llevo al niño de vuelta. Piérdete tú solito. ¡Vámonos, Daniel!

El crío no contestó. Tashigi de pronto se dio cuenta de que el niño no estaba con ellos.

_ ¿Daniel?

Zoro soltó una maldición.

_ Ha debido de alejarse cuando no le mirábamos_ protestó_ ¡Qué peste de crío!

Oyeron un grito agudo y un rugido.

Se olvidaron de la discusión y de estaban perdidos. Zoro echó a correr hacia donde sonaba el ruido, y Tashigi le siguió a duras penas.

Llegó al lugar a tiempo de ver cómo Zoro, rápido como el rayo, apartaba al crío del alcance de las garras de un oso enorme, retrocediendo peligrosamente cerca de un barranco. Un pedazo de la manga del joven quedó enganchado en la zarpa del animal.

Daniel, demasiado asustado como para llorar, se agarró de la camiseta del joven. Zoro se levó una mano a la espada mientras con la otra sostenía al niño.

No llegó a desenfundarla. El oso, enfurecido, se alzó de patas y tras un rugido ensordecedor se dejó caer. El suelo retumbó, y el borde del precipicio se resquebrajó y se rompió.

Daniel gritó mientras el suelo se hundía bajo los pies de Zoro, que, mientras caían, logró agarrarse a duras penas a una roca que sobresalía del borde.

Tashigi se llevó ambas manos a la boca y ahogó un grito.

_ ¡Roronoa!

Dejó caer la muleta cuando intentó echar a correr hacia el barranco, llevándose la mano a la espada.

_ ¡ZORO!

El gigantesco oso pardo dejó de intentar atrapar al joven y al pequeño, colgados del mismísimo borde, y se volvió hacia ella. Abrió las fauces y rugió.

Zoro se sujetó con más fuerza al borde de la roca.

_ Ni se te ocurra soltarme_ le susurró al crío, que asintió, asustadísimo.

El joven empezó a izarse a pulso, con cuidado y más despacio de lo que hubiese querido. Algunas piedrecillas se desprendieron del borde. Daniel ahogó un grito y se agarró con fuerza al hombro de Zoro, pateándole sin querer la costilla rota.

El espadachín ahogó una maldición y reprimió las ganas de matar al pequeñajo. Dios, teniendo dos hombros el niño había ido a agarrarse en el que tenía herido… se le resbalaron momentáneamente los dedos, pero consiguió agarrarse con más fuerza y seguir subiendo.

Tashigi rechazó las garras del oso con facilidad, intentando a la vez espantar al animal sin apoyar demasiado su pierna, en la que sentía como si alguien estuviese clavándole hierros candentes.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Zoro que se agarraba al borde, casi a punto de salir. Si conseguía poner en fuga al maldito oso, todo estaría resuelto.

Una vez en tierra, Zoro tuvo que forzar al niño a soltar su camiseta, porque éste estaba tan asustado que no podía ni moverse.

Apenas alzó la vista, se topó con el enorme corpachón del oso, inmóvil. Daniel dio un grito y escondió la cabeza en la camiseta del espadachín.

Zoro permaneció en tensión un momento antes de darse cuenta de que el animal estaba muerto. Soltó un suspiro de alivio:

_ Dios, Tashigi, qué susto…

Rodeó el cuerpo del animal y encontró a la joven en el suelo, tocándose con cuidado la herida de la pierna. Su espada permanecía clavada en la carne del oso, unos pasos por delante de ella.

_ ¿Está bien el niño?_ preguntó contrayendo la cara en una mueca de dolor.

_ Está bien, pero ¿y tú?_ Se acuclilló a su lado_. Oe, te sangra la pierna.

_ N-no es nada…

No le hizo caso. Sin pedir permiso le remangó el pantalón hasta la rodilla. Las vendas se habían medio desprendido, pero la herida no tenía un aspecto demasiado malo.

_ ¡He dicho que no es nada!_ exclamó Tashigi, y se apartó, algo turbada.

El niño la miró, le miró a él y se acercó algo temeroso al cadáver del oso.

_ ¿Lo has matado?_ preguntó. Cuando Tashigi asintió con la cabeza, la cara del crío se iluminó con una sonrisa, y Daniel se apresuró a subir al cuerpo peludo del animal, gritando de alegría.

Zoro le miró un momento y se dejó caer sentado con un bufido que era a la vez de incredulidad y alivio.

_ Hace dos segundos estaba casi llorando y mírale ahora_ resopló. Entonces se fijó en que el crío tenía sangre en la camiseta.

"El oso le ha herido" pensó, preocupado.

Se levantó y fue hacia el niño.

_ ¡Baja un momento, Daniel! ¿Estás herido?

El chiquillo asomó el cuerpo entre el pelo del oso.

_ ¡No!_ se cogió la camiseta por donde estaba la sangre y se la enseñó_. Me manché.

Zoro se detuvo, perplejo. No les había salpicado sangre del animal en ningún momento… ¿Entonces cómo…?

Sintió una mano que le rozaba el antebrazo y súbitamente notó una punzada de dolor. Tashigi se había levantado trabajosamente, apoyada en su muleta. Cuando el joven la miró, ella bajó la vista hasta su brazo y terminó de deshacer el nudo de su pañuelo.

Entre el hombro y el lugar donde solía llevar el pañuelo había dos heridas de profundidad considerable. La manga de la camiseta estaba medio arrancada y la sangre había empezado a resbalarle por el brazo.

Tashigi extendió el pañuelo y lo anudó de nuevo en torno a las heridas, a modo de venda.

_ ¿Cómo has podido no darte cuenta de que el oso te alcanzó?

_ No es más que un arañazo_ respondió él, pero no se apartó.

_ ¿Arañazo? ¡Pero si está sangrando una burrada!_ Tashigi apretó tan fuerte el nudo que Zoro contrajo bruscamente el brazo.

_ ¡Ay!

_ ¡Estate quieto, Zoro!

Acabó de vendarle la herida y se volvió para recuperar su _Shigure_.

_ ¿Zoro?_ preguntó entonces él_. Creí que me seguirías llamando Roronoa de por vida…

Algo incómoda, Tashigi contestó:

_ Si voy a viajar con vosotros no puedo seguir llamándoos como si os fuese a capturar.

Zoro se rió.

_ Tienes una respuesta para todo, ¿eh?

Daniel pasó corriendo a su lado, y Zoro le agarró por el cuello de la camiseta.

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ le regañó_. No te alejes o te comerán los osos.

_ Sé volver a casa_ dijo el niño.

_ ¡¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?!_ exclamó Tashigi, algo enfadada.

El niño se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se rió con algo de malicia.

_ Era divertido ver cómo os peleabais.

Zoro y Tashigi se miraron, pillados en falta. Mientras el niño empezó a retorcerse, intentando que el joven le soltase la camiseta. Al final se escurrió, dejando la prenda vacía en la mano del espadachín.

_ ¡Eh, vuelve aquí!_ gritó Zoro. Le atrapó y se lo cargó debajo del brazo_. Ya que sabes por dónde se va, guíanos.

La situación era tan cómica que Tashigi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Zoro se adelantó.

_ Mira tú por dónde_ se dijo_, la marine sabe reír…

**¡Y fin del capítulo!**

**Tres cositas: Primero, Vaikai significa "niños" en lituano, para quien le interese (no hay nada como meter palabras en el Google Traductor a ver en qué idioma quedan mejor jajaja). **

**Segundo: En el ****_Sunny_**** he visto imágenes de los cuartos, y duermen en una especie de camas que cuelgan del techo. No es una hamaca de las de tela, pero tampoco una cama propiamente dicha… al menos eso me pareció a mí.**

**Y tercero: para los posibles entendidos en biología y bichología lo de "coral selenita" me lo he inventado ****_like a boss_****, así que no busquéis si existe o no, ni intentéis encontrarle sentido ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Sekai Ichiban

**No me olvido de vosotros ni de mi fanfic, no os preocupéis…**

**He estado empollando cuatro exámenes bastante importantes este mes, así que apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir.**

**Ahora que por fin he terminado estas cuatro piezas de infierno universitario podré dedicar mis energías a ser como Zoro…**

**No, no voy a aprender ****_Santoryuu_****, pienso perderme por ahí y echarme una siesta laaaaarga… y a escribir un poco también :)**

**Por eso os ruego paciencia y comprensión, ésta historia no se escribe sola y mi mente lleva un mes demasiado ocupada memorizando dinastías reales y guerras púnicas…**

**Y sin más dilación... volvamos a ****_Vaikai._**

Hubo una pequeña fiesta en la playa aquella noche. Los pequeños y las mujeres que los cuidaban hicieron una hoguera. Sanji trajo del barco algunos útiles de cocina y se puso manos a la obra. Mientras se hacía la cena, Usopp reunió a los niños a su alrededor y empezó a contar "Las Fantásticas Aventuras del Capitán Usopp y la Tripulación de los _Mugiwara_".

En ese momento estaba contando el final de la subasta de esclavos en el Archipiélago Shabondy.

_ Fue increíble… Un solo golpe y ¡Bang! A tomar por saco el _Tenryuubito_… o eso me contaron, porque yo, el gran Usopp-sama, llegué después de aquello para salvarles a todos.

Tashigi se volvió sorprendida hacia el Capitán del barco. Costaba creer que el héroe vengador del que estaba hablando Usopp fuese la misma persona que estaba bailando alrededor de la hoguera con dos palillos metidos en la nariz.

_ Claro que luego nos tocó salir por piernas…_ continuó su historia el tirador.

Los niños le observaban anonadados, encantados, hechizados, todos ellos con la misma chispa de deseo de aventuras en los ojos.

_Dignos hijos de piratas caídos, ¿verdad?_ le comentó Sanji a Franky_. Todos tienen la misma cara que yo la primera vez que el maldito viejo me habló del All Blue…

_ Pues a mí aquel gordo de ahí se me parece al viejo Tom…_ señaló el _cyborg_ riendo.

El chaval en cuestión era hijo de un tritón, y se notaba.

Zoro se había quedado frito algo apartado. El pequeño Daniel apoyaba la cabecita en su tripa, también dormido. Otros habían seguido su ejemplo, y el espadachín estaba parcialmente cubierto de niños.

Desde el pequeño hospital, Nami y Robin llegaron a la playa.

_ ¿Hay algo de comida para los enfermos, Sanji-kun?

_ ¡Sí, Nami-san!

_ Chopper dice que vayas a ayudarle a dar de comer a los niños.

El joven se levantó y se dirigió hacia el hospitalito.

La fiesta se prolongó más o menos hasta las doce, cuando las encargadas de la pequeña aldea decidieron que ya era hora de irse a dormir.

Zoro abrió un ojo al sentir como todos los niños que estaban sobre él se iban levantando poco a poco, casi a regañadientes.

Sarah se acercó a ellos y les ofreció amablemente un sitio para dormir.

_ Últimamente nos falta gente para cuidar de estos niños_ comentó_. La Resistencia confía en poder enviarnos pronto más gente para echar una mano, pero de momento puedo ofreceros esa cabaña, que está vacía.

La cabaña tenía varias camas de distintos tamaños y alturas, bastante viejas y con la madera algo carcomida. Hizo falta juntar tres para meter el enorme corpachón robotizado de Franky, y los demás se sortearon las restantes.

…

_ ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Tashigi se despertó al oír un lloriqueo y el murmullo de una voz en una de las camas más cercanas a la puerta. Desde donde estaba, abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco.

Había luz junto a la cama de Zoro. El espadachín estaba sentado, mirando hacia el suelo. ¿Con quién hablaba? Aguzó el oído cuando volvió a oír un sollozo.

_ No podía dormir…

_ Pues ve con Sarah o con las otras, yo no puedo hacer nada…

En ese momento, Tashigi reparó en la figurita delgada que, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Zoro, se subía con esfuerzo a su cama.

El joven suspiró y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, dejándole un hueco frente a él al pequeño Daniel. La luz de la velita que había traído iluminaba las caras de ambos desde el suelo.

_ A ver_ Zoro habló en voz baja, para no despertar a los demás_, ¿qué ha pasado?

_ … una pesadilla…

_ Heh, ¿y por eso vienes llorando? Sólo es un sueño, no puede hacerte daño.

El niño hizo un puchero y bajó la cabeza. Zoro se lo quedó mirando un momento.

_ ¿Qué edad tienes?_el niño le enseñó la palma abierta_. Cinco años, ¿eh? _ Daniel asintió, con dos lagrimones deslizándose por sus mejillas_. ¿Qué has soñado?

El niño se echó a llorar. Zoro, entendiendo entre las lágrimas algo referente a un oso enorme, echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie miraba.

Si hubiese estado todo en completa quietud y silencio, Zoro se habría preocupado:

De la cama de Usopp sólo sobresalían una nariz y un pie. Las largas piernas de Sanji salían por el final del colchón de la cama que le había tocado en suerte, demasiado pequeña para él. Chopper murmuraba algo en sueños. La figura de Franky era la más grande, pero no la más estruendosa, ése era el papel de Luffy. Sólo las chicas dormían de una forma normal.

Tras asegurarse de que todos estaban dormidos (sin tener en cuenta que cierta joven le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados), abrazó al pequeño.

_ Eh, tranquilo. Solo ha sido un mal sueño_ sabía que diciéndole eso lograría tranquilizarle un poco. Pero si quería que se durmiese y olvidase la pesadilla tendría que distraerle de ella. Lo sabía porque él también había tenido cinco años y había estado asustado.

En ése momento Luffy soltó un ronquido algo más fuerte que los demás y dio una vuelta en la cama, mordiendo la almohada:

_ Mmmmmcarne…

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco y el pequeño se llevó las manitas a la boca para no reírse en voz alta. En silencio, el espadachín cogió una de sus katanas, que descansaban junto al cabecero de la cama. Muy despacio, para no hacer ruido, la desenvainó y la puso frente al niño.

_ Querías verlas, ¿verdad?_ sonrió_. Ésta se llama _Shisui_. Me la dio un samurai cuando le vencí_ no le contó que era un zombie, quería distraer al pequeño, no asustarlo más.

Dejó que el niño tocase la empuñadura e incluso la hoja, teniendo cuidado de que no acercase los dedos al filo.

_ Ésta_ susurró desenvainando a la _Kitetsu __, me la regalaron en Longetown.

_ ¿Dónde está Longetown?

_ En el East Blue, cerca de la Reverse Mountain.

El niño le miró, sorprendido.

_ ¿No eres del Grand Line?

Zoro le revolvió el pelo.

_ No. Luffy, Nami, Usopp y yo somos del East Blue. Robin es del West Blue y el cocinero es del Nort Blue. Los demás sí que son del Grand Line.

El niño examinó atentamente las dos espadas. Rozó la empuñadura de la _Kitetsu_ y apartó la mano, sin estar muy seguro de por qué.

_ No le gusto… _ dijo.

_ Porque no la has dominado_ explicó el espadachín_. Para poder empuñar a _Sandai Kitetsu_ hay que ganarse su lealtad.

"La espada maldita" recordó Tashigi.

_"Veamos quién puede más, si la maldición de la espada o mi suerte"_

Maldita sea, qué susto se habían llevado ella y el dueño de la tienda aquel día…

Levantó la cabeza un poco cuando oyó al niño preguntar:

_ ¿Y esa?

Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando vio que Daniel señalaba la katana blanca. ¿Iba a enseñarle la _Meitou_ al pequeño?

Zoro dudó. El pequeño bajó despacito la mano, comprendiendo, con esa habilidad que tienen los niños, que esa espada era especial.

_ ¿Es tu tesoro? Yo tengo un tesoro también, y no dejo que nadie lo toque_ se sacó del bolsillo un pequeño y medio roto Log Pose. Ya no se distinguían las indicaciones bajo las flechas, pero los imanes seguían funcionando_. Sarah dice que mi papá espera al otro lado de una de las flechas. ¡Es el mejor pirata del mundo!_ exclamó_. No puede venir a verme porque está viviendo aventuras para contarme cuando vuelva. ¡Y algún día me llevará con él en su barco! Era uno de los piratas de Shirohige, ¿sabes?

Tashigi se cubrió la boca con la mano. ¿Un hombre de Shirohige? Muchos de ellos habían muerto en Marineford…

_ ¿Hace cuánto que no ves a tu padre, Daniel?_ Zoro debía estar pensando lo mismo que ella.

El niño arrugó la frente.

_ No me acuerdo_ dijo_, pero Sarah dice que se fue a salvar a un pirata del cuartel de los malos. Dice Sarah que era el hijo del Rey de los Piratas, ¡y que podía convertirse en fuego! Cuando vuelva, mi papá va a contarme cómo era el pirata de fuego y a enseñarme a pelear con la espada.

A Tashigi se le encogió el corazón. Si no había vuelto a verle desde que partió hacia Marineford… era casi seguro que estaría muerto. No habían hecho prisioneros aquel día, no con el caos que había organizado Luffy al escapar de Impel Down con media plantilla de los peores criminales que allí había.

En el otro extremo de la cabaña, Zoro llegó a la misma conclusión que ella. Con gesto serio, tomó la espada blanca y la sacó de su funda.

_ Ésta es_ Wadou Ichimoji__ Daniel observó el acero descansando sobre las palmas abiertas del joven_. Es más que un tesoro, es una promesa.

El niño rozó el reverso de la espada con los dedos.

_ Está triste_ dijo. Zoro asintió, ligeramente impresionado por la percepción del muchacho. Sería un gran espadachín algún día.

El espadachín revolvió el pelo de la cabeza de Daniel y guardó sus tres espadas en las fundas.

_ Dejará de estarlo pronto_ le dijo.

"Cuando cumpla lo que prometí, Kuina" se dijo, en silencio. "Cuando sea el mejor del mundo"

Daniel le miraba. Zoro notó que los ojos del niño seguían la cicatriz de su ojo y la del pecho.

_ Mihawk_ dijo simplemente_. Y ahora a dormir, chaval.

_ ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

Tashigi se esperaba una negativa por parte del espadachín, pero en lugar de eso, Zoro asintió con una media sonrisa.

Cuando estuvo segura de que ambos estaban durmiendo, la joven se levantó y les observó. ¿Cómo podía un niño dormir tan tranquilo junto a una persona que era descrita como un demonio feroz?

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la cama. Aquella tripulación estaba empezando a hacer que pensase cosas que ningún marine debería plantearse.

…

Al día siguiente los _Mugiwara_ emplearon todo su tiempo en echar una mano en la pequeña aldea.

Bajo las órdenes de Franky, Zoro y Usopp arreglaron varias de las cabañas, que tenían goteras, paredes a punto de derrumbarse e incluso suelos tan hechos polvo que cuando llovía se enfangaban y se llenaban de malas hierbas.

Lo primero que hizo el ingeniero fue desalojar esas cabañas… y dispararles con su _Radical Beam_, reduciéndolas a un montón de escombros. Los niños aplaudieron entusiasmados, y los tres piratas comenzaron a levantar de nuevo las casas. A Luffy no le dejaron ni acercarse a las herramientas. El joven Capitán era esa clase de persona que cuando ve algo que no sabe cómo funciona, simplemente toca todos los botones. Algo bastante peligroso si entre esos botones hay uno de autodestrucción.

_ Y digo yo, Franky_ preguntó Usopp mientras reparaba una gotera en el techo de una cabaña_. ¿Para qué sirve que un martillo común y corriente pueda autodestruirse?

_ ¡Es una Súper idea, Narizotas!_ replicó el aludido_. Si alguien me roba mis herramientas sentirá curiosidad por el botón. Lo pulsará y ¡explotará en el acto! Es un plan tan Súper que a nadie se le habría podido ocurrir.

_ En tu plan falla un elemento de aproximadamente metro setenta, cerebro de pulga y cuerpo de goma_ murmuró el tirador mientras Franky hacía su "Súper Pose" frente a los niños.

Entretanto, los demás habían ido a echar una mano en la enfermería.

Chopper estaba en su elemento, rodeado de niños que se quejaban de algún dolor e iban a que "el pequeño mapache" les curase.

Sanji iba y venía de la cocina siguiendo las instrucciones del reno, trayendo comida para que los pequeños pudiesen recuperarse más rápidamente.

Nami, Robin y Tashigi ayudaban a las cuidadoras cambiando las sábanas de las camas.

Tashigi siguió a Sarah hasta uno de los últimos cuartos del edificio, intentando sostener un montón de sábanas limpias sin soltar la muleta. Quería ayudar, y lo haría.

Había algunos jóvenes armados sentados en un rincón de la habitación. Uno de ellos tenía un feo corte en la mejilla y estaba esperando su turno para que Chopper lo curase.

_ Ése es Samael_ le explicó Sarah_. Es uno de los mayores. Apenas tiene quince años y ya quiere salir a navegar. De momento se conforma con entrenarse aquí con sus amigos, pero está esperando a que llegue el próximo barco de la Resistencia para irse con ellos. Si alguien nos atacase ahora sólo ellos y un par de mujeres como yo podríamos hacerles frente. Y algún día no será suficiente.

_ ¿Marine-neesan?

Tashigi se volvió desconcertada, al sentir que la tiraban de la manga; una niña vestida con un camisón blanco se había bajado de su cama y la miraba.

_ Eres Marine-neesan_ repitió la pequeña, sonriendo_. ¡Qué bien!

Tashigi la miró un momento sin reconocerla hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que era una de las niñas a las que había puesto a salvo tras Punk Hazard. ¿Cómo había acabado allí?

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse;

_ ¿¡Has dicho marine!?

Saltando desde su esquina, Samael se abalanzó sobre ella, enarbolando una espada corta. Tashigi apenas tuvo tiempo de desenvainar a _Shigure_ e interponerla entre ella y el enfurecido joven. Cuando los aceros chocaron, varios niños gritaron, incluso alguno se echó a llorar.

La niña fue apartada de Tashigi y los amigos del muchacho apuntaron con sus espadas a la joven.

Samael volvió a descargar su arma, que fue hábilmente detenida por _Shigure_. Los chicos cargaron uno a uno y Tashigi, sin moverse del sitio, los rechazó a todos.

Parecía una batalla perdida para los muchachos, hasta que, al ser desviada por la katana de la marine, la espada de uno de ellos se hundió en la madera de su muleta.

El instrumento crujió y se partió, haciendo que Tashigi perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo.

_ ¡Samael, detente!_ gritó Sarah, pero el muchacho no la escuchó. Se abalanzó sobre la joven que intentaba levantarse y le retorció un brazo a la espalda, poniéndole la espada junto al cuello.

_ ¿A qué has venido aquí?_ escupió con desprecio_. ¿Quién más sabe de la existencia de esta isla?

Tashigi no contestó. No sabía qué decir ni cómo explicar su presencia allí. Además, tampoco la iban a creer.

El muchacho, a pesar de ser tan joven, tenía su misma altura y bastante más fuerza que ella. La levantó de un tirón y la arrastró fuera.

_Shigure _quedó abandonada en el suelo de la habitación.

…

_ ¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?_ se preguntó Nami al oír el alboroto.

_ ¡Estamos en un hospital, tanto ruido no es bueno para los enfermos!_ exclamó Chopper.

Robin miró por una ventana, tan inalterable como siempre.

_ Parece que Tashigi tiene problemas_ dijo simplemente.

_ ¿¡QUÉ!?

Ambos se precipitaron a la ventana.

En esos momentos, Samael sacaba a Tashigi al exterior, con el filo de la espada en la garganta de la joven.

_ ¡Es una marine!_ gritó, y un montón de niños se acercaron_. ¡Pertenece a esa organización que asesinó a nuestros padres y nuestras familias, que pretenden arrebatarnos nuestra libertad de viajar por los mares!_ retorció aún más el brazo de Tashigi, que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar_. Seguro que ha engañado a los _Mugiwara_ para llegar hasta nosotros y luego vendernos a todos al Gobierno.

_ ¡Eso es mentira!

Tashigi se sorprendió al ver al pequeño Daniel abrirse paso a empujones entre los niños y las asustadas cuidadoras. El pequeño se plantó frente a Samael y le señaló con el dedo:

_ ¡Ella no es mala!_ exclamó_. Ayer mató al oso grande del bosque y me salvó, ¡no puede ser mala! Mi papá dice que no metamos a todos en el mismo saco…

_ ¡No podemos dejarla salir con vida de aquí!_ siguió diciendo Samael. Era un buen orador, desde luego, tenía a media aldea reunida a su alrededor_. ¿Queréis acabar todos en Impel Down?_ los niños retrocedieron asustados, y más de uno se echó a llorar ante la mención del lugar_. No podemos mostrar piedad, los marines tampoco la mostrarían con nosotros. ¿O acaso creéis que si os encontraseis con Akainu os dejaría marchar tranquilamente?

Más llantos.

Samael apretó la espada contra la garganta de Tashigi, que empezó a tener miedo. Aquello iba en serio, si no aparecía alguno de los piratas por ahí, el chaval era capaz de degollarla…

Un hilillo de sangre resbaló por su clavícula.

_ Yo que tú_ oyó entonces una voz_, la soltaba ahora mismo.

Sanji salía en aquel momento del hospital, tanteando sus bolsillos en busca de un mechero con el que encender el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca. Por detrás de él, Nami armaba el _Clima Tact_, Chopper alcanzaba su _Heavy Point_ y Robin cruzaba los brazos.

Del otro lado, Franky, Usopp, Brook y Zoro preparaban sus armas.

Justo por detrás de Daniel, Luffy se cruzó de brazos.

_ ¿A qué estás jugando?_ dijo con voz de reproche. No parecía muy enfadado, solamente ofendido_. Sabemos que Tashigi es una marine, pero no es una mala persona. ¿Qué mal te ha hecho?

Daniel asintió vigorosamente. Samael miró confundido a los piratas, pero no soltó la espada.

_ Qué… ¿Qué estáis diciendo?_ exclamó_. ¿Lo sabíais y la dejasteis viajar con vosotros? ¿Estáis locos?

_ Me parece que no eres quién para juzgar eso, chaval_ Sanji exhaló una nube de humo antes de seguir hablando_. No has salido nunca de ésta isla, y lo único que sabes del mundo real es lo que te cuenta el periódico. Ahora suelta a la dama.

El muchacho dudó un poco, pero apartó la espada y empujó a Tashigi hacia delante. La joven tropezó y cayó sobre Luffy ahogando una exclamación.

Se fueron los dos al suelo, Luffy riéndose a carcajadas y sujetándose el sombrero. Samael lo observaba todo apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de su arma.

_ ¿Ves, Sam?_ dijo alegremente Daniel_. Tashigi no es mala persona. Mi papá siempre dice…

_¡Tú cállate, Daniel! ¡Tu padre está muerto!_ le gritó el muchacho, enfurecido.

Se hizo el silencio.

Shara fue hacia Samael y le quitó la espada de la mano, mientras se lo llevaba de allí por una oreja, pero ya era tarde.

Sin un ruido, Daniel echó a correr hacia una de las cabañas y se encerró en ella con un portazo.

Tashigi intentó levantarse y volvió a tropezar.

_ Pero mira que eres torpe_ oyó una voz junto a ella. Zoro le tendió una mano que ella rechazó_. Heh, además orgullosa.

_ No eres el más indicado para hablar de orgullo, Zoro_ replicó ella, levantándose.

Luffy los miró a ambos desde el suelo, se caló el sombrero y se echó a reír.

Los niños seguían mirando a Tashigi, entre asustados y enfadados. Los amigos de Samael no habían soltado las armas. Zoro les dirigió una mirada glacial y se llevó la mano a la guarda de _Sandai Kitetsu_.

_ ¿Algo que decir, mocosos?_ espetó.

Los chicos se miraron y se retiraron, asustados. Zoro retiró la mano de sus katanas y se cruzó de brazos. Tashigi siguió su mirada, clavada con gesto serio en la cabaña donde se había encerrado Daniel.

…

Todo estaba listo para partir la noche siguiente. Franky y Usopp acababan de cargar las últimas cajas de provisiones en el _Thousand Sunny_, y los demás se despedían en el puerto.

Arrepentido de su comportamiento con Tashigi, Samael había extendido un burdo mapa de los arrecifes frente a los piratas y señalaba a Nami el camino más seguro para salir de la isla.

Los niños se arremolinaban alrededor de los _Mugiwara_, deseándoles buen viaje.

Únicamente les faltaba esperar a que llegasen Sanji y Chopper, que estaban todavía en la enfermería, y podrían zarpar.

Mientras se despedía de la pequeña que la había reconocido en la enfermería, Tashigi se dirigió a Sarah:

_ ¿Y Daniel?_ preguntó.

La mujer suspiró apesadumbrada.

_ Debería estar aquí, pero no sé si ha querido salir de su cabaña_ contestó_. No debimos esconderle lo de su padre…

_ Entonces es verdad que está…

_ Él nunca volvió de Marineford, pero Marco nos trajo su viejo Log Pose. Se lo dimos a Daniel para que pensase que se lo enviaba su padre.

_ ¿Marco? ¿Marco el Fénix?_ preguntó sorprendida.

_ Cuando los rebeldes le hablaron de la iniciativa de mantener a salvo a las familias de los piratas, vino a traernos noticias de Marineford_ se enjugó una lágrima_. Mi marido, el padre de Miriam, murió también allí.

Tahigi iba a contestar pero advirtió un movimiento a su derecha. Zoro, que llevaba un buen rato sentado, se levantó y fue al encuentro de Sanji y Chopper, el primero de los cuales llevaba a un cabizbajo Daniel de la mano.

El cocinero y el espadachín cruzaron una mirada, pero ninguno dijo nada. El primero soltó la mano del pequeño y le dio un leve empujón para que se adelantase hacia el segundo. Luego fue hacia el barco seguido de Chopper.

Zoro se acuclilló frente a Daniel para quedar a su altura. El niño tenía la cara sucia por las lárgimas y los ojos hinchados de llorar. El joven le puso una mano en la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo.

_ Tienes que ser fuerte, Daniel_ dijo con voz firme_. Tu padre fue un hombre valiente que luchó y murió con honor y defendiendo lo que creía. ¿Qué diría si te viese llorando?

El niño sorbió por la nariz y se restregó la manga por la cara, pero no dejó de sollozar.

_ Yo quiero ver a mi papá…

Zoro suspiró y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Daniel le miró con los ojos anegados.

_ Daniel, enséñame tu Log Pose.

Extrañado, el niño se lo sacó del bolsillo. El joven, a su vez, sacó su _Wadou Ichimonji_ de la funda y la puso frente al pequeño.

_ ¿Recuerdas que te dije que esta espada era una promesa?_ Daniel asintió_. Pues bien, perteneció a alguien que murió. Esa persona sigue viva en esta espada esperando a que cumpla nuestra promesa_ levantó el Log Pose del niño_. Eso era de tu padre, ¿verdad? Pues haz una promesa. Ponte un objetivo, hazte más fuerte. Lleva a tu padre dentro de ese Log hasta que cumplas ese sueño. Él estará muy orgulloso de ti.

_ Yo… yo también quiero ser espadachín_ musitó el pequeño_. Papá dijo que algún día yo sería el mejor… ¡Quiero ser el mejor!

_ Entonces crece y hazte fuerte. Cuando estés preparado búscame. Yo ya habré vencido a Mihawk para entonces. Mientras tanto sigue ese Log Pose hacia donde te lleve.

Se incorporó, con la katana en la mano. Desde su escasa altura, Daniel dejó de llorar y asintió, sujetándose el Log Pose a la muñeca.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Tras él, Samael esbozó una media sonrisa, entre una disculpa y un gesto de apoyo. Zoro asintió.

_ Cuida de él_ le dijo al muchacho_. Te lo encargo.

Apoyó el reverso del acero en su nuca y dio media vuelta para embarcar. Cuando pasó junto a Sanji, el cocinero le murmuró:

_ Tengo que reconocerlo, márimo, jamás pensé que con esa cara fea tuya fueses a ser capaz de consolar a un niño.

Zoro amagó un golpe con la guarda de la espada que el cocinero esquivó con facilidad.

Después, todos subieron al _Sunny_.

Mientras los piratas maniobraban, Tashigi se apoyó en la barandilla, observando el grupo de niños que se arremolinaba en el puerto diciéndoles adiós. Delante de todos ellos, Daniel alzaba el puño, mostrando su Log, serio y orgulloso.

_ Ese chico acaba de hacerse la promesa de ser el mejor del mundo_ dijo una voz junto a ella_. Ahora nada ni nadie podrá pararlo.

Tashigi se volvió a tiempo de ver cómo Zoro se daba la vuelta y se alejaba por la cubierta, con las manos en los bolsillos.

**Repito, perdón por tardar tanto, a partir de ahora tengo tiempo libre y podré dedicarle más tiempo a este fanfic.**

**Espero que os esté gustando, ya sabéis, cualquier fallo o error a los reviews… y si os ha gustado, pues hombre, anima saberlo… :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Nubes de Tormenta

_ ¿Y os acordáis de cuando Zoro se quedó atrapado en una chimenea en Water 7?_ se rió Chopper_. Sigo sin saber cómo hizo para perderse tanto y acabar ahí.

Hacía ya dos días que habían zarpado de Vaikai, dos días que se habían sucedido en perfecta calma y sin ningún contratiempo. El mar permanecía tranquilo y el cielo despejado. La tripulación se reunía en la cocina para cenar. Habían empezado hablando de los niños de Vaikai y sin darse cuenta habían acabado rememorando el "incidente" de Water 7 y Enies Lobby (con la excepción de Brook y Tashigi, que simplemente escuchaban y se reían).

_ ¡Eso fue mala suerte, joder!_ protestaba en ese momento Zoro, intentando a la vez defender su plato de la voracidad de su Capitán_. Salté y el viento me arrastró… Una, ¿vale? Había UNA maldita chimenea en toda la zona y fui a caer en ella… ¡Joder, Luffy, eso es mío!

Tashigi reprimió una risita maliciosa. Desde luego, todo lo que contaban sólo podía pasarles a ellos. En la Marina habían vivido aquella situación como un caso de alerta máxima, pero a ellos no parecía importarles que la entrada de Impel Down hubiese sido destruida por una _Búster Call_ convocada por accidente.

Robin estaba con ellos, y podían navegar juntos de nuevo. Eso era todo lo que les importaba.

_ Pues yo me reí más cuando Franky amenazó con autodestruirse y Spandam casi se lo hace encima_ se rió Usopp, elevando la voz por encima del ruido que hacían el Capitán y su segundo al pelearse por un muslo de pollo.

_ ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso si no estabas allí?_ le preguntó extrañadísimo Luffy, que mientras tanto había ganado la batalla y se había tragado el pollo con hueso y todo.

Todos los _Mugiwara_ se golpearon la cabeza con la mano.

_ Luuuuffy, te hemos explicado ya que _Sogeking_ y Usopp son la misma persona_ suspiró Nami.

_ ¡Aaaaaah, ya sé, ya sé!_ recordó entonces el capitán.

_ Supongo que oirías hablar de nuestra actuación estelar, ¿Eh, Tashi-sis?_ sonrió orgulloso Franky.

La aludida, que estaba reprimiendo un ataque de risa, sonrió aún más:

_ Bueno, nunca había oído vuestra versión, y es mil veces más interesante que todos esos malditos informes que tuvimos que leer, copiar y reenviar… ¿Y tú, Robin?_ preguntó_. ¿Qué parte prefieres?

_ Sin duda alguna, cuando Luffy y los demás desafiaron al mundo para rescatarme. Fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

_ ¿Cómo no ibamos a rescatarte, Robin-chan?_ exclamó Sanji.

_ Pues tú no hiciste mucho, cejas rizadas_ incordió Zoro desde su esquina_. Nami tuvo que vencer a tu oponente.

_ ¡Pero luego vencí a Jabura, el lobo!_ protestó ofendido el cocinero_. Además, no importa lo que me pase, ¡Jamás golpearé a una mujer, ni aunque…!

_ … ni aunque te cueste la vida, ya_ le imitó Usopp con voz cansina_. ¿Sabes, Sanji? A veces es preferible sobrevivir.

Tashigi empezó a hablar antes de que Sanji pudiese decir nada, así que el cocinero, por respeto, tuvo que tragarse su respuesta.

_ Creí que todos estabais de acuerdo con eso de no enfrentaros a mujeres_ comentó la joven.

_ Nah, sólo Sanji piensa así_ respondió Usopp restándole importancia con la mano_. Es verdad que no está bien golpear a una mujer, pero si esa mujer te está atacando, entonces es mejor escap… enfrentarse a ella_ se corrigió inmediatamente_. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que todos pensábamos igual?

Tashigi dirigió la mirada hacia Zoro, que no se dio ni cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros.

Los demás sí.

_ Ah, ¿lo dices por Zoro?_ intervino Franky_. ¿No venció a la mujer pájaro de Punk Hazard?

_ No, perdona, a ésa la derroté yo_ le interrumpió ella, algo molesta_. Yo me enfrenté a ella y yo le di el golpe final.

Volvió a mirar hacia el espadachín, que parecía muy ocupado descorchando una botella con los dientes y bebiendo un buen trago de ella.

Entonces resolvió dirigirse directamente a él:

_ Sigo sin entender por qué no quieres pelear contra mí

Zoro se atragantó con el sake.

_ ¿Q-qué?_ farfulló cuando se le pasó el ataque de tos_. ¿Aún sigues con eso?

Tashigi se encogió de hombros.

_ Me debes una pelea y sigues sin querer concedérmela_ dijo simplemente_. ¿Tú qué harías si estuvieses en mi lugar?

_ Dejarlo estar de una vez, para empezar_ gruñó el joven_. No voy a pelear contra ti. Y punto.

_ ¿Es eso cierto?_ preguntó Luffy_. ¿Le debes una pelea?

Zoro gruñó algo ininteligible contra la boca de su botella de sake, pero no aclaró nada.

_ ¿Pero por qué?_ volvió a preguntar Tashigi_. ¿Acaso no crees que esté a tu altura?

_ No estás a mi altura, eso es un hecho.

El ambiente, hasta entonces alegre y desenfadado se puso tenso. Los dos espadachines se encontraban frente a frente, y ninguno desviaba la mirada.

Brook carraspeó y levantó el violín, con la idea de aflojar la tensión que casi podía cortarse y comerse con cuchillo y tenedor.

_ Espera un segundo, Brook_ dijo Tashigi sin mirarle. El esqueleto de detuvo. Luego, la joven se dirigió a Zoro_. ¿Qué es lo que has querido decir con eso? ¿Qué soy débil?

_ Exactamente eso_ contestó él_. Y no me merece la pena pelear con débiles de los que luego puede que ni me acuerde.

Se arrepintió casi al instante de haberlo dicho, pero ya no tenía remedio.

Tashigi se levantó golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

_ ¡Maldita sea, ERES UN MALDITO MACHISTA, RORONOA!_ gritó, y casi tirando la silla al suelo, salió de la cocina y cerró de un portazo.

El comedor quedó en silencio.

_ ¿Pero tú eres tonto?_ Nami le dio una colleja_. ¡Ve ahora mismo a pedirle perdón!

_ ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?_ la pierna de Sanji se estrelló contra su hombro_. ¿No tienes cerebro, maldito espadachín idiota?

_ Pero, ¿qué he dicho?_ intentó defenderse Zoro, pese a que era perfectamente consciente.

_ Zoro, sal ahí fuera y pídele perdón_ dijo Luffy, muy serio_. Son órdenes del Capitán.

Zoro se levantó, sintiéndose observado por todos. Salió por la puerta y fue a buscarla. Luffy y Usopp intercambiaron una mirada… y se precipitaron hacia la ventana empujándose para llegar primero.

…

_ ¿Tashigi?

No se dio la vuelta. No quería que viese lo mucho que le había dolido. No iba a darle esa satisfacción.

_ Tashigi, lo siento…

No contestó. Se secó una lágrima de rabia y siguió mirando el mar con gesto impasible.

_ Oye… Lo dije sin pensar, de verdad…

Nada. Ni la más mínima reacción.

_ Tashigi, te estoy hablando_ dijo, molesto por su silencio.

_ ¿Qué, ya te han obligado a que vengas a disculparte?_ habló, sin darse la vuelta_. No pases el mal trago, estoy bien.

_ Oye, lo siento_ insistió él_. Ya te lo he dicho, no sé qué más quieres…

_ No quiero nada. Quiero que me dejes en paz.

Desde la ventana de la cocina, siete caras se disputaban el hueco para mirar, empujándose unas a otras.

_ ¡Aparta! Tú ya has visto mucho…

_ ¡No me empujes!

_ ¡Quita tu cara de goma, que no eres transparente!

_ ¡Aaaaaay eso era mi pie!

_ ¡Eh, estaros quietos, que no se oye!

_ No me estoy enterando de nada…

_ ¡Psst! ¡Robin! ¿Qué han dicho?

Robin sonrió desde su sitio. En el timón, muy cerca de donde discutían los dos espadachines, había crecido de repente una oreja.

Zoro bufó, algo molesto.

_ Escucha, no iba en serio_ le puso una mano en el hombro_. Son cosas que se dicen sin pensar…

Tashigi le apartó la mano y se volvió. Estaba muy enfadada.

_ ¡Pues para variar podrías pensar un poco!_ le gritó_. Sabes que tengo tanto derecho a ser espadachín como tú… ¡Y sigues riéndote de mis esfuerzos, como si no valieran nada!

Zoro sintió una punzada de culpabilidad y remordimientos cuando a la joven se le escapó una lágrima. Tashigi se la secó con el dorso de la mano y siguió gritándole.

_ ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirme que soy débil!_ le empujó hacia atrás y se enfadó aún más cuando él no solo no se movió un ápice sino que se cruzó de brazos_. Sé que es cierto, que el brazo de una mujer tiene menos fuerza que el de un hombre… ¡Pero esa clase de verdades duelen! ¿Sabes? Duelen mucho…

_ Te acabo de decir que no iba en serio…

_ Claro que iba en serio. Es lo que piensas. Que soy una inútil, una torpe y que no valgo nada.

_ ¡Mentira!_ Zoro empezaba a enfadarse_. Yo no pienso eso.

_ Lárgate, Roronoa.

_ Genial, ahora soy Roronoa… _ ironizó él.

_ ¡Vete al infierno!_ le gritó ella_. ¡No sé por qué te ayudé en el puerto! ¡Sólo eres otro idiota que cree que el mundo es suyo por ser hombre y tener una espada! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a…!

_ No sabes nada de mis motivos, así que mejor cállate_ le increpó Zoro, bastante cabreado.

_ ¡Tú tampoco tienes ni idea de los míos y no has dejado de reírte de ellos!_ contraatacó Tashigi_ ¡Cuando lleguemos a puerto voy a demostrarte de lo que soy capaz, y tendrás que luchar! ¡Me importa un bledo si me parezco a esa amiga tuya, suponiendo que ella existiese de verdad!

_ ¡CIERRA ESA MALDITA BOCA!_ estalló Zoro_. ¡No sabes nada sobre…!

Un golpe de viento movió las velas e hizo que el barco cabecease. Tashigi perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada en el suelo.

Inmediatamente después, Nami ya había salido al exterior.

_ ¡Se avecina una tormenta!_ gritó tras sentir el viento en la piel.

Zoro le dirigió una última mirada asesina a Tashigi y trepó por el palo mayor para arriar la vela. Fue Sanji el que la ayudó a levantarse.

Franky se dirigió al timón e intentó dirigir el barco.

_ Será mejor que entres dentro, Tashigi-chan_ le dijo Sanji_. Aquí puedes caerte al agua si no tienes cuidado…

_ Quiero ayudar_ le salió un tono de voz más frío de lo que pretendía_. No soy ninguna inútil.

_ No quería decir…

_ Da igual_ se dirigió hacia Nami_. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

La tormenta llegó. Tashigi había presenciado muchas tormentas a lo largo de sus viajes con el Capitán Smoker, pero nunca en barcos con tan pocos tripulantes como el _Sunny_. Cada minuto que pasaba era como si el mar quisiese hundirlos con todas sus energías, y cada vez que salvaban un remolino, una ola o evitaban un choque contra rocas y corales sumergidos era una pequeña victoria.

Nami dirigía desde el puente las maniobras, que con la lluvia se hacían realmente difíciles.

_ ¡Luffy, sube y despliega las velas!_ gritó de pronto.

_ ¡Si hago eso van a romperse!_ rechistó el joven sujetándose el sombrero.

_ ¡Hazme caso! ¡Va a venir un golpe de viento que puede que nos saque de aquí!

Luffy subió al palo mayor y desplegó la enorme vela con ayuda de Zoro. De pronto el barco dio un bandazo. Intentaron sujetarse, pero la madera estaba empapada y se les resbalaron las manos.

Zoro chocó de espaldas contra la cubierta. Luffy no tuvo tanta suerte: cayó al mar.

_ ¡Luffy se ahoga!_ gritó Tashigi. Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la borda pero Zoro llegó antes que ella. Sacudiéndose de encima el aturdimiento del golpe, el espadachín saltó por encima de la barandilla y se lanzó al mar tras su capitán.

Le vieron nadar un trecho y sumergirse.

Sanji, agarrando un rollo de cuerda, se ató un extremo a la cintura y se lo tendió a Tashigi.

_ Átalo a alguna parte, voy a por ellos_ se descalzó, aunque para lo mojados que tenía ya los zapatos no merecía la pena_. Las olas son demasiado fuertes para abrir la escotilla, y no creo que tenga fuerzas para…

Algo golpeó el casco del barco. Se asomaron ambos. Sanji resopló cansinamente y deshizo el nudo de la cuerda.

_ Cierto, estamos hablando de ese maldito espadachín cabezota…

_ ¡Lanza la escalerilla, cocinero idiota!_ gritó Zoro desde abajo.

A duras penas conseguía mantenerse a flote y al mismo tiempo sostener la cabeza de Luffy por encima del agua.

Antes de que Sanji lograse echarles la escalera, el barco dio otro bandazo. El casco golpeó a los dos jóvenes, que por unos segundos se hundieron entre la espuma. Zoro volvió a emerger, tosiendo e intentando agarrarse a las maderas del Sunny con las uñas, sujetando a Luffy con el otro brazo.

Sanji lanzó la escalera y el joven comenzó a subir por ella. Cuando la mano de Zoro se agarró a la barandilla, Tashigi y el cocinero le sujetaron por la ropa, tirando de él para evitar que se cayera. Le quitaron el peso de Luffy de encima y le ayudaron a subir. Pronto se encontró a gatas en la cubierta, tosiendo y escupiendo agua.

Luffy, a quien Chopper había tendido boca arriba, se incorporó, también tosiendo.

_ Gracias, Zoro_ dijo con su eterna sonrisa.

Zoro sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia.

No hubo tiempo de hacer o decir nada más. La vela, que aleteaba suelta, fue sujeta por las manos florecidas de Robin y atadas por Brook a su lugar en la parte de abajo del mástil, y los demás corrieron a ayudar a sus compañeros a asegurar el barco.

Poco a poco, la tormenta fue amainando.

Cuando el sol salió por el este, los primeros rayos descubrieron un magnífico barco con un león como mascarón de proa, y a diez personas agotadas tiradas de cualquier manera en cubierta. Franky se incorporó a regañadientes para echar el ancla.

Apenas se hubo levantado, Chopper empezó a examinarles a todos. No había habido daños graves, a lo sumo algunos moratones o pequeñas rozaduras producidas por el correr de las cuerdas.

Tashigi se fijó de pronto en Zoro, que se había quitado a regañadientes la camiseta para que Chopper pudiese ver si estaba herido. Se había destrozado los dedos de la mano derecha al agarrarse a la madera del _Sunny_, y tenía la espalda y los brazos llenos de morados debido a la caída desde el mástil. Un golpe así podría haberle matado, pero era como si nadie excepto ella le diese importancia. Todos conocían muy bien al joven, sabían que una caída no era suficiente para matarle.

Tras comprobar que todo estaba en orden, se metieron en los camarotes.

Durmieron hasta el atardecer, pues estaban tan agotados que no habrían podido mover ni un solo músculo de no haberlo hecho. Al fin y al cabo, la tormenta les había mantenido toda la noche en vela.

Cuando Zoro abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver que nadie más estaba levantado. Normalmente era él el último en despertar.

Salió a cubierta.

La única en pie parecía ser Tashigi. Estaba apoyada en la barandilla, mirando cómo se ponía el sol.

Vaciló antes de acercarse. Por alguna razón ya no estaba tan enfadado con ella, y sentía que tenía que disculparse. Inspiró hondo.

Ella notó su presencia, pero no se volvió.

_ No quiero discutir contigo _ dijo_. Lárgate.

Zoro hizo un amago de irse, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando se dio la vuelta y volvió.

_ Tashigi, lo siento muchísimo_ por primera vez su disculpa sonó sincera_. Te juro que no quería herirte ni mucho menos reírme de tu sueño. Sé que cualquier cosa que te diga ahora va a sonar a excusa barata pero… muchas veces nos reímos de lo mal que pinta Luffy o lo cobarde que es Usopp o de mi orientación y…_ se detuvo_. Da igual, supongo que intenté hacer una broma y me pasé. Lo siento, de verdad. Te considero tan capaz de ser una espadachina insuperable, como cualquier hombre.

Tashigi se dio la vuelta con la cabeza gacha.

_ No pasa nada… Yo también siento lo que te he dicho _ intentaba disimular, pero Zoro se dio cuenta perfectamente de que estaba llorando_. Sé que perdiste a alguien y que yo te recuerdo a ella… no tengo derecho a insultar su memoria por esa tontería… No sé por qué le doy tanta importancia… al fin y al cabo… Mierda, ¿Por qué estoy llorando?_ se tapó la cara con las manos.

Zoro la abrazó.

…

Sanji se había despertado al oír cerrarse la trampilla del camarote. Había subido a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, porque sabía que la tripulación despertaría con un hambre de lobo.

Efectivamente, al entrar en la cocina se encontró el cepo para ratas cerrado sobre la nariz de Usopp.

_ ¿Cuántas veces_ le regañó mientras abría la trampa_, os he dicho que no robéis comida de la nevera?

_ A mí ninguna, normalmente se lo dices a Luffy_ se quejó el tirador frotándose la dolorida nariz_. ¿De verdad no tienes otro método para proteger la comida? ¡Eso duele!

Sanji resopló, enfadado.

_ Desde que Luffy aprendió a abrir la cerradura de la nevera, el candado no vale para nada… Me gustaría saber qué utiliza para abrirlo…

Usopp se escondió disimuladamente una horquilla de pelo en la muñequera. Era mejor que Sanji no descubriese que habían saqueado el neceser de Nami, o se cabrearía mucho.

Para cambiar de tema miró por la ventana. Le hizo una seña a Sanji.

_ Psst. ¡Mira!

…

Tashigi separó la cara del pecho del joven. Fijó la vista en el suelo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga.

_ Te he dejado la camiseta empapada… Lo siento_ se disculpó.

Zoro se echó a reír.

_ ¿Qué mas da? Estaba ya empapada por la tormenta, no creo que pase nada por unas gotas más…

Se dio la vuelta, sorprendiendo las caras de Sanji y Usopp pegadas al cristal.

_ ¡¿Qué hacéis vosotros ahí?!_ gritó, enfadado.

Los dos jóvenes se apartaron del cristal y fingieron hacer otra cosa. En el momento en el que Zoro abría la puerta para pedirles explicaciones, Luffy le pasó por encima sin ningún cuidado.

_ ¡Saaaanji, tengo hambre!_ gritó.

…

Nadie tenía sueño, así que la fiesta que se inició después de cenar se prolongó hasta bastante tarde. Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana decidieron repartirse los turnos de guardia y se fueron a dormir.

Sólo quedaron en cubierta Zoro, que le había tocado la primera guardia, y Tashigi, que por alguna razón estaba haciendo tiempo en la cocina, ordenando algunos de los cacharros que Sanji había puesto a secar.

Cuando acabó, salió afuera, encontrándose con el espadachín tumbado en el césped, aparentemente dormido.

Aparentemente, porque no lo estaba.

_ Oye… ¿seguro que estás bien?_ dijo ella.

Zoro abrió un ojo.

_ ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?_ preguntó a su vez.

_ Hace unas horas te has caído de lo alto del palo mayor… ¡podrías haberte matado!

Para su sorpresa, el joven se echó a reír. Algo confusa, tuvo que esperar a que las carcajadas del espadachín cesasen para poder entender la causa. Al cabo de un rato, Zoro se incorporó:

_ A lo largo de mi vida me han pateado, golpeado, apuñalado, abierto en canal, agujereado, lanzado por los aires, convertido en un muñeco de cera, quemado, casi cortado en pedazos, desgarrado con alambre de espino, electrocutado, casi ahogado, atravesado por una lluvia de agujas, envenenado y aplastado. He estado a punto de morir tantas veces que ya ni me molesto en contarlas. De hecho, creo que me he dejado alguna... ¿De verdad piensas que una caída iba a matarme?

_ Los más fuertes suelen morir de las formas más simples_ debatió ella.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Zoro. Giró la cabeza hacia el horizonte.

_ Los más fuertes… _ murmuró.

Pasaron los minutos sin que se atreviese a decir nada más. Zoro se levantó y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos, dejándola con la sensación de haber dicho algo que no debía. Repasó mentalmente su conversación, pero no encontró nada.

_ No debiste decir lo de los más fuertes.

Se volvió, sobresaltada. Robin se apoyó en la barandilla y la miró con su eterna media sonrisa.

_ ¿Por qué no?_ preguntó Tashigi, confundida_. Era sólo un comentario… no hay nada de malo en ello.

_ Para ti tal vez no, pero para Zoro significa algo más que lo que pretendías decir.

Tashigi se acodó en la barandilla, a su lado.

_ Explícate_ reclamó.

_ Ése fue el caso de Kuina_ dijo ella, lisa y llanamente_. Ya sabes, su amiga de la infancia. Se cayó por una escalera y se rompió el cuello. Ella era… el objetivo de nuestro espadachín, era la persona que siempre iba un paso por delante de él, su eterna rival… y sospecho que su mejor amiga.

_ No lo sabía… _ murmuró Tashigi, apesadumbrada. Y pensar que había llegado a acusarle de inventarse a aquella persona sólo para no pelear con ella…

Robin sonrió, comprensiva.

_ No tenías por qué, no le gusta hablar de ella_ la consoló_.Ve a hablar con él. No creo que esté enfadado contigo, pero esa clase de pérdidas nunca se olvidan.

No tuvo que buscarle mucho. Estaba subido al tejado de la casita del palo mayor, con unas pesas en la mano derecha.

_ Zoro…

La miró de reojo sin detenerse. Tashigi se sentó a su lado.

_ Lo siento.

No dijo nada, pero dejó a un lado las pesas.

_ De verdad que lo siento_ insistió ella_. No sabía que… bueno… que…

_ No es nada.

Zoro se puso de pie y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Por primera vez desde que se conocían (en Punk Hazard había permitido que Zoro se la cargase al hombro sólo y únicamente porque se había desmayado y no estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales), Tashigi aceptó la ayuda del espadachín y bajó a cubierta, seguida por él. Luego, cada uno se dirigió a su camarote, sin decir nada más.

Entrando en el de las chicas con cuidado de no despertar a Nami, Tashigi cayó en la cuenta de una cosa:

Llevaba más de tres años persiguiendo a aquel hombre para arrebatarle su _Meitou_ y sabía tan poco de él como la primera vez que se encontraron en Longuetown.

**Esta vez he intentado tardar menos en subir… espero que os esté gustando, gracias de nuevo a todos los que comentáis, alzo mi copa por vosotros: ****_Campai_****!**

**Errores y preguntas en los reviews.**

**_Arigató_****!**


End file.
